Théatre
by Elenaure
Summary: Estce Cain ou Riff qui, aprés avoir, pendant des mois, été torturé par Jezabel se retrouve lancé dans un monde onirique aux accents d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Chap7 :Interférences
1. Dans la cave

_Et voila une nouvelle histoire sur Cain. Après avoir relu la marque du bélier rouge j'ai eu envie de mettre un peu en scène le docteur qui est un perso que j'aime beaucoupï. J'espère que vous aimerez même si c'est nouveau un peu tordu...je n'y suis pour rien moi c'est Cain qui m'inspire que des trucs étranges....A l'origine cela devait être une shots mais m'étant un moment arrêter(là ou j'ai stoppé maintenant) je me suis dit que c'était déjà très long pour une shots(surtout que je n'ai vraiment pas fini) aussi je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une histoire courte(4 chapitres max et encore je pense m'arrêter à 3)_

Rrrrr rrrr. Les sanglants rideaux s'ouvrirent en grinçant dévoilant lentement, très lentement la scène glauque. Une petite salle apparue, aux murs de pierres sombres et semblant suinter toute la pourriture de ces lieux. Le sol, constamment humide reflétait les quelques lumières vertes qui éclairaient la pièce. Et au centre, attraction morbide, se dressait un grand aquarium. Ou du moins cela ressemblait à un aquarium dans les ténèbres qui le cachait à moitié. Soudain la lumière vint éclairer la chose, qui sous les projecteur marécageux se révéla être plus une sorte de bocal qu'un aquarium. Et en son centre...en son centre un cri s'éleva et déchira l'air. Une plainte masculine et désespérée, les hurlements d'un torturé.

----------------------------------------------

Il faisait beau ce jour là, toute la beauté pale et froide de l'hiver se reflétait dans le paysage blanc et vierge de la campagne vu du château. Doucement une main vint et ouvrit la fenêtre pour pouvoir laisser son maître aspirer à plein poumon l'air vivifiant et glacé. Ses longs cheveux argentés flottaient doucement dans la brise. Puis, doucement il émietta une tranche de pain sur le rebord et attendit calmement sans bouger. Au bout d'un moment, un craintif moineau vint, encouragé par la vue alléchante du pain, se poser sur la rambarde puis sur le doigts tendu et amical.

Alors Jézabel souri et caressa avec douceur la petite gorge plumé de l'oiseau qui roucoula de contentement. Il se leva, emmenant l'oiseau avec lui jusqu'à une cage d'or qu'il referma en un "clac " sonore.

Puis il s'en désintéressa totalement et alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour regarder avec une délectation lascive le portrait d'un jeune homme ; de bonne famille assurément vu sa tenue et son maintient. Mais le plus remarquable chez ce jeune homme, ce jeune Lord comme le précisait la légende en dessous c'était ses beaux yeux verts mordorés, des yeux de chats, ou de démon...sauf qu'ici, le seul démon, c'était lui, Le Collecteur d'âmes. Sa main se crispa brusquement sur le portrait, comme si sa simple vue lui insupportait et le jeta dans le feu de la cheminée puis regarda le papier se tordre sous la flamme avec l'homme dessus disparaître en fumée.

Un long sourire étira ses lèvres fines et il regarda l'oiseau un moment et se leva pour caresser avec possessivité l'or des barreaux

« Toi aussi tu es dans ma cage petit oiseau, mais toi, tu n'es pas destiné aux flammes... »

----------------------------------------------

Là, en dessous, la créature du bocal s'étirait douloureusement. Ses deux bras pales était écartés et piqués de part en autres de nombreuses aiguilles, reliées à des câbles qui transmettaient dans ses muscles des toxines lui empêchant tout mouvement. Ses jambes étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

Combien de fois avait t'il pensé avec ironie que sa position reflétait les pauvres diables crucifiés dans le passé par les romains. Il avait espéré de tout cœur que sa fin à lui ne durerait pas aussi longtemps qu'elle durait en générale chez tout ces suppliciés mais les choses semblaient ne pas en avoir décidé ainsi car il était là depuis un temps infini.

Il baignait dans un liquide malsain et verdâtre. Un composé proche de la morphine et du laudanum lui était administré en dose surveillée chaque soir pour qu'il puisse dormir mais le reste du temps il restait absolument et affreusement conscient. Ou était t'il ? Et depuis quand ?

Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux, seuls gestes qu'il était encore capable de faire. Ses cheveux étaient long jusqu'à ses aisselles...cela devait bien faire des mois qu'il était là mais il avait perdu toute notion du temps au milieu de la folie qui le guettait. Chaque torture lui arrachait un peu plus de ce qu'il était avant. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'aucune arme, qu'aucune douleur ne pourrait jamais ni lui enlever ni lui entacher c'était ce souvenir, le souvenir d'un visage calme et constamment serein, qui veillait sur lui. Alors parfois, contemplant se visage dans son esprit il hurlait, et hurlait encore toute la peine et tout le désespoir qu'il ressentait.

« Aide moi » hurlait t'il en une plaine infiniment triste à ce visage dont il avait oublié le nom

« Sauve moi » criait t'il encore en croyant percevoir la voix rattachée à cette personne.

Mais il était seul, terriblement seul et pour toujours lui semblait t'il. Il n'y avait que les rats et son tortionnaire qui lui rendait visite dans cet obscur caveau.

« Délivre moi » soupira t'il une dernière fois avant de retomber dans son silence léthargique

----------------------------------------------

L'horloge sonna 6h et avec une joie enfantine Jézabel constata qu'il était l'heure de s'occuper de son petit pensionnaire. Il prit sa cape car il faisait froid, là bas au théâtre et s'approcha d'une statue. Une simple rotation de la tête de celle-ci ouvrit un passage sombre vers des abysses incertains mais le docteur descendait prestement pour aller s'occuper de sa tâche quotidienne. Arrivé dans une espèce d'antichambre, il ouvrit un placard situé à sa droite et y prit deux gants blancs et imberbes et un masque tel que les chirurgien en mettent avant d'aller au bloque opératoire. Le latex des gants claquait tandis qu'il les enfilait avec lenteur, comme on fait durer quelque chose de spécialement agréable. Et enfin il entra dans la salle. Un théâtre sombre et abandonné si ce n'était une sorte de bocal en son centre....

----------------------------------------------

Clac clac....

C'était le bruit qui précédait toujours la venue du docteur, ou du moins de cet homme qui prenait ainsi le nom du métier de ceux qui aident les gens et les soignent...Mais lui, il ne soignait personne ou du moins il ne le soignait pas. La créature garda les yeux fermés. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir comment cela allait se passer. La cérémonie d'introduction commençait. Le bruit de pas du docteur allait résonner dans la salle puis le grincement des rideaux puis le silence, lourd et pesant qui lui oppressait la poitrine avec plus de force encore que tout les instruments tordus de son tortionnaire, la lumière ensuite si lumineuse comme une illusion de pureté qui viendrait le blesser droit dans la rétine de ses yeux avec une dureté comme si elle, aussi, prenait du plaisir à le faire souffrir.

----------------------------------------------

Jézabel contempla son pensionnaire avec un éclat brillait dans les yeux. Il détaillait, comme chaque jour, avec à chaque fois plus de jubilation le corps nu et mutilé de celui qu'il possédait. C'était sa chose ou du moins ça allait l'être. La créature leva enfin la tête et le regarda mornement avec nonchalance et insolence semblant vouloir dire "frappe moi, mutile moi je n'en ai plus cure". Il fronça légèrement les sourcils constatant les dernières parcelles de l'ancien homme que ce corps avait été, cet ancien homme qu'il avait toujours profondément hait, hait jusqu'au point ou sa haine le dévorait lentement comme une drogue dévore le cerveau, comme le feu brûle le bois et comme l'acide dévore la matière. Doucement, avec une lenteur laconique Jézabel leva le bras et appuya sur un bouton qui déclencha l'ouverture d'une trappe aspirant tout le liquide dans lequel son "petit poisson" baignait. Puis, toujours avec paresse il ouvrit les deux battant de la cage et contempla une nouvelle fois la créature offerte devant lui comme un sacrifice devant un dieu

« Que feront nous aujourd'hui ma chose ? Donne moi des idées je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment.... » Dit t'il avec amusement sachant éperdument que son pensionnaire n'articulait jamais plus d'une dizaine de mot par jour et qu'il allait sûrement les économiser pour se lamenter après la séance.

Le docteur put observer avec plaisir une légère crispation des muscles abdominaux de son patient. Il avait peur et cela renforçait encore le sentiment de délectation de Jézabel qui souri cruellement.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et sortie une seringue sale qu'il piqua avec violence dans l'épaule de la chose qui poussa un faible gémissement. Puis, maternellement, le bourreau, avec tout l'amour dont il était capable tapota un peu l'endroit ou l'aiguille avait piqué.

« Ce n'est rien mon bébé, un peu de laudanum voila tout....fais de beaux rêves.... »

----------------------------------------------

« Ce n'est rien mon bébé, un peu de laudanum voila tout....fais de beaux rêves.... » Les mots apparurent à l'oreille de la créature comme quelque chose de plus en plus lointain. Etait ce déjà la nuit ? Déjà sa vue se brouillait. Le visage de son bourreau, devant lui n'était qu'une tâche pale et informe. Tâche qui semblait s'approcher de plus en plus jusqu'à l'entourer d'un voile épais et opaque ou il plongea, tête la première, sans aucune autre issue. Comme il le faisait chaque nuit, il partait, partait loin, dans un monde blanc et vide ou il se noyait et dépérissait sans que personne ne puisse jamais l'en sortir. Il était alors brisé, suspendu dans le temps comme un jouet abandonné d'une autre époque et cela jusqu'à ce qu'enfin les effets s'estompes et qu'il soit brutalement ramené à la réalité, sombre réalité qui contrastait avec le blanc du néant.

A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait c'était pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air putride et moisi de la cave, c'était pour regarder les reflets glauques sur l'eau d'une lointaine lumière, souvenir fugitif d'une autre vie.

Et le soir venu, l'incroyable voyage recommençait encore et encore, l'épuisant de l'intérieur et le rendant de plus en plus dépendant. Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le soir et la dernière pensée de la créature fut "Me réveillerais-je un jour ? " Et de tout cœur il souhaita que non.

----------------------------------------------

Enfin, les yeux ternes de la chose se refermèrent et son souffle fut plus long, plus réguliers. Il était partit dans ce monde sans rêve et sans vie que lui donnait le laudanum. Un sourire sadique dévoila les dents du docteur. Il se passa lentement, avec zèle la langue sur les lèvres, hésitant, retardant encore un peu ce moment.

Depuis des mois ou il avait poussé le vice à mutiler, déshumaniser ce corps devant lui il ne rêvait que d'une chose, une chose qui l'obsédait, qui le rongeait et qu'il désirait si fortement.

Il leva une main blafarde et froide et la posa sur le bas du ventre de sa chose, glissant les doigts le long des cicatrices, palpant avec possessivité la trace des cotes. Lascivement, méthodiquement il effleurait du bout des doigts le corps de sa chose...Et cela le plongeait doucement dans un état d'extase et de passion.

Son rêve, et combien de fois l'avait t'il rêvé, était de voir ce corps, insolemment étendu sur des draps de soie rouge, jeté sur ce tapis de roi comme l'on jette une fleur desséchée au fumier. Combien de fois l'avait t'il vu, pale, agonisant, contrastant terriblement sur ce rouge passion, secoué de spasmes tandis qu'il éructait le sang comme un fruit interdit.

Dans ses plus grands fantasmes il le voyait, dans ses bras, s'abandonnant à lui tandis que la vie l'abandonnait doucement, s'insinuant dans ses veines comme le plus douloureux des poisons.

Au fond, peut-être était-ce parce qu'assouvir ce fantasme serait aussi le meilleur moyen de le perdre à jamais que Jézabel n'y avait jamais réellement songer. Pourtant aujourd'hui il était décidé à commencer son auguste œuvre. Cela ne se ferait pas en une fois, bien sur, il fallait que tout soit parfait, il fallait que sa chose soit prête. Et quand elle saurait que tout serait finie, quand elle aurait oublié l'unique chose pour laquelle son cœur battait encore alors elle s'abandonnerait dans la mort et dans ses bras.

La prise du docteur se raffermit sur l'un des tuyaux qui allait directement se planter dans la cuisse de sa créature. D'un geste leste il l'arracha puis un autre et il continua ainsi limitant au minimum le nombre des tuyaux branchés. Puis, regarda son œuvre et jugea le tout bien. S'il avait endormit sa créature c'était pour que le changement lui soit d'autant plus violent qu'il ne comprendrait rien. La première étape avait commencé. Il sortit ensuite un flacon et remplit la seringue qu'il avait déjà utilisée avec. Une légère drogue qui rendrait sa chose plus réceptive a ce qu'il lui préparait. Oui, elle souffrirait, et non plus de cette douleur physique qui ne l'atteignait déjà plus, non ce serait ses sentiments, ces dernières parcelles d'humanité, qui en pâtirait. Et quand il sera vidé, brisé, alors il sera à lui, sa chose, celui qu'il aurait possédé de toutes les façons qu'il soit jusqu'à lui voler, lui déchiré toute son âme. Alors, enfin il n'aurait plus qu'à mourir.

« Oui, ma chose...nous n'aurons plus qu'à mourir... »

_****_

R&R si ça vous a plus pliz et surtout si vous pensez qu'il y a des choses à améliorer changer...ou des idées à apporter


	2. Le reveil d'Endymion

Titre: Théatre

Genre: Drama, Horror, Shonen ai

Disclamer: Kaory Yuki

Rating: PG-13

Résumé du chapitre precedent: Le Docteur Jezabel cache un curieux pensionnaire de puis quelques mois dans sa cave. Il semble vouloir lui reserver un sort special et funeste et decide de commencer la preparation de sa créature...

Note de l'auteur: Et voila le chapitre de deux de théâtre, vous aurez sans doute remarqué que le style est nettement moins rose que Requiem (parce que Requiem était rose ?) J'entend par là que c'est très glauque et sombre...et que ça s'achemine très fortement vers une fin des plus Drama. En espérant ne pas perdre le peu de publique que j'ai déjà...

Réponses au reviews à la fin

-------------------------------------------

Tic tac, tic tac fait l'horloge perdue.

Tic tac, tic tac, l'aurais-tu entendu ?

Je suis cette faux qui tranche et qui coupe

Mécanisme caché, brusque entourloupe.

Rrr rrr font les vieux rideaux en grinçant

Réveil toi ô ma belle au bois dormant

L'heure est venue, je le crains mon ami

D'oublier ce qui fut avant cette nuit

Mais les verres sont fêlés et la poupée brisée

L'enfant se lasse déjà de son jouet cassé.

Et quand enfin le sorcier dissipe ce mirage

Le jouet s'aperçoit qu'il est au fond d'une cage

Hé hé mais que te dire, bienvenu dans mon jeu

Tu comprendras trop vite les règles de ce lieu...

-------------------------------------------

Ce fut d'abord le son. Deux personnes parlaient mais il n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient, deux voix très étranges de par leur lenteur à formuler ce qui semblait être une phrase et puis à cause de leur apparence à la fois lointaine et proche. Elles résonnaient, dans sa tête, dans son corps et puis tout autours de lui comme une myriades de sons semblables qui se répondaient mutuellement dans une cacophonie indéfinissable. Pourtant, sa tête encore lourde et vaseuse se complaisait à entendre ces sons. Si seulement il pouvait les comprendre !

Enfin, la vue vint. Floue, elle aussi, pour commencer, puis les couleurs se rangèrent et en même temps que les lignes se formaient, forçant les couleurs à rester bien à leurs places. Et le son lui vint enfin nettement, bruyant et fort, le tonnerre après le silence de l'éclair.

Il était alors couché sur un sol de métal légèrement doré, mais ou à certain endroit la couche brillante avait été gratter laissant apparaître la rouille du fer. Il leva la tête et aperçu avec étonnement des barreaux de la même couleur tout autours de lui. Il était enfermé.

Le voyant debout les propriétaires des voix se turent. Puis, après un court laps de temps, une d'entre elle baissa la voix et chuchota à l'autre quelque chose ressemblant 

« Regarde, c'est le nouveau jouet ».

Elle faisait mine de chuchoter mais en vérité ses chuchotements étaient aussi forts que des paroles réelles et "le jouet " entendait tout

« Il faut le faire jouer alors... »

« Pense tu qu'il attrapera le lapin ? »

« Non, personne ne l'attrape jamais...il ne verra peut être même pas l'ange »

« L'ange ? » demanda alors la chose en regardant les deux créatures qui conversaient. Elles étaient des plus étranges, la première, une jeune femme au visage comme taillé dans de la porcelaine de par sa perfection est sa pâleur était habillée d'un étrange costume à redingote particulièrement moulant, décolleté, indécent. Elle portait aussi un chapeau haut de forme troué dont le plafond baillait aux corneilles. L'autre créature n'était pas moins atypique. C'était aussi une jeune femme mais au visage noir comme le chocolat, habillé d'une combinaison de fourrure soyeuse et fauve, tout aussi moulante et indécente que l'autre. Mais le plus étrange était le pompon blanc situé dans le creux de ses fesses (soigneusement moulées dans la combinaison) et les oreilles de lapin sur sa tête. Le décor tout autour de lui était une étrange maison aux murs étrangement épais et rose. Les meubles et tout les objets de la pièce manquaient de finesse. La tasse de thé que ce partageait les deux personnages était épaisse d'un demi pouce. Un peu comme....Oui, en fait totalement comme une maison de poupée. Et le clou du spectacle était sans aucun doute sa propre tenue. Il était vêtu d'une robe, noire, et d'un tablier de dentelle blanche mais étrangement, comme un anachronisme douteux mais salvateur, il avait un pantalon de flanelle noir en dessous.

Le chapelier releva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux étranges, l'un était rouge cerclé de jaune et l'autre était jaune, cerclé, mais d'un cercle plus épais, de rouge, le tout donnait à la créature un étrange air dément.

« Oh tu verra bien...si tu suis le lapin blanc tu arrivera forcément à l'ange...mais pour ça il faudrait déjà que tu sorte de ta cage...Veux-tu du thé ? Nous fêtons aujourd'hui, c'est notre non anniversaire. »

Le jouet leva les yeux au ciel. Mon dieu, cette histoire lui rappelais quelques chose...mais quoi ? Tous ses souvenirs étaient si flous et il ne savait même plus dissocier le vrai du faux...Que devait-il faire au juste ? Ah oui, sortir d'ici...Il fit un tour sur lui-même mais la cage semblait ne disposer d'aucune porte...

« Cherche le lapin blanc » fit le lièvre

« Oui mais pour ça il faudrait que je sorte déjà de cette cage ! » s'exclama t'il, énervé

« Si tu cherchais le lapin blanc tu pourrais sortir de là... » Ajouta le chapelier en buvant dans une tasse qui fuyait par plusieurs trou en forme de cœur. Le liquide brunâtre tombait sur la table et dégoulinait dans un floc floc incessant

Le jouet se laissa tomber en tailleur. Ces deux abruties n'avaient que ce mot là à la bouche...lapin blanc, lapin blanc...où ça ? Il baissa la tête et joua un moment, du bout des doigts avec la dentelle de sa robe. Au bout d'un moment il souleva son tablier pour mieux arracher un fil qui dépassait et qui l'exaspérait au plus au point. D'ailleurs tout l'exaspérait, cette cage, cette horrible maison et surtout ces deux choses, assises, qui buvaient du thé et même ce lapin blanc dessiné sur le sol de sa cage entre ses jambes...Minute, lapin ?

« Il l'a vu »

« Quelle lenteur »

« Absolument.. »

Il soupira...Oui, il y avait un lapin mais qu'est ce qu'il allait bien en faire ? Il fallait quoi, qu'il le touche ? Comme si le simple fait de passer le doigt sur ce dessin allait changer quelque chose...

Il constata alors avec étonnement que la surface ou le lapin était dessiné (environ un cm sur un demis) était spécialement rugueuse et à la fois lisse...un étrange paradoxe, et terriblement réaliste...Un claquement se produisit alors et dans un grincement d'enfer la cage s'ouvrit en deux le libérant enfin de son œuf doré.

« Pas trop tôt.. » souffla le lièvre sur un ton platonique levant son visage sombre vers le jouet.

Hésitant encore, il finit par s'extirper par la fine ouverture de la cage oblongue. Hors de sa prison il admira le réalisme des lieux. C'était vraiment une maison de poupée et il se demandait déjà si c'était la maison qui était grande ou lui qui était petit. Les tapis sur le sol, tout autant que les tableaux sur les murs, étaient peints. De plus le rose et le jaune semblaient être les couleurs prédominantes du décor. Il s'approcha calmement de la cheminée qui arborait un feu peint lui aussi et où, sur le rebord étaient déposées quelques photographies, en noir et blanc bien sur, aux cadres grossiers de bois peint. Les photos elles mêmes n'étaient en vérité que de vagues esquisses sur une planche de chêne blanche. Pourtant, l'une d'elle était plus nette que les autres et il pouvait y distinguer clairement le visage d'un homme. Un visage aux traits fins et serein, encadré de longs cheveux pales...En vérité les traits et le regard de cet homme étaient si doux qu'il se demanda presque si ce n'était pas une femme.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda t'il aux deux autres sans quitter le portrait des yeux

Des rires lui répondirent. Mais ce n'était pas des rires sincères. Ces éclats de voix avaient quelque chose de mécaniques et d'artificiels. Il se retourna et considéra sans grand étonnement que malgré leurs"rires" les deux créatures gardaient leurs visages sévères et figés.

« Tu verra bien... »

« Peut-être... »

« Sauf si tu meurs avant la fin... »

Au final le chapelier se leva et s'approcha du jouet pour l'entourer de ses bras.

« Approche.... » Lui souffla t'elle en le dirigeant vers la table, là, le lièvre l'attendait une plume dans la main droite et quatre dés dans son autre main. Il se laissa guider, l'air un peu perdu se demandant à quel jeu tordu il se devrait de jouer.

« Tu dois chercher le lapin blanc.... »

« Et tu dois l'attrapera avant l'ange dans la dernière case du jeu... »

« Il y a combien de case ? »

« Tire les dés et tu le saura »

Il regarda un moment les quatre dés à six faces...autrement dit, entre quatre et vingt-quatre cases...

« Et si je ne veux pas jouer ? »

Les yeux du lièvre pétillèrent de malice avec une joie sadique comme si cette éventualité la remplissait de joie.

« Alors tu restera toujours ici... »

« Où tu mourras... »

Evidement...Il prit les dés et les lança...treize. Devait-il interpréter cela en bien ou en mal ?

« Il te faut signer maintenant... » Continua le lièvre en pointant la plume. C'était une belle plume, d'un noir d'encre aux reflets bleutés. Mais autant la plume était belle autant il ne comprenait pas vraiment quoi en faire. Cette idée de signer lui paraissait étrange et malsaine, comme un pacte diabolique. Mais avait-il réellement le choix ? Il avança alors la main mais alors qu'il aurait du saisir la plume le lièvre la bougea et la mine, tranchante et métallique lui entailla le doigt. Trois gouttes de sang, perles rougeoyantes et brillantes coulèrent et virent s'écraser sur la nappe, souillant de leur couleur vive la blancheur méticuleuse des tissus. Il les regarda un moment ne sachant plus ni que dire ni que faire. Puis, avec une lenteur presque palpable il releva la tête vers le lièvre qui lui présentait à présent une feuille de papier.

« Appose ton doigt dessus »

Cette fois, l'idée du pacte avec le diable était omniprésente et sûrement justifié. Son regard se posa sur le portrait de l'homme aux traits si doux... Qui était-il ? Etais-ce lui l'ange ? Et cet ange, qui était-il vraiment ? Le chapelier avait toujours ses bras autours de son cou et il regarda un moment sa petite main blanche. Toute cette histoire avait quelque chose de tellement...irréelle ? Il était Alice perdue au milieu des fous et des folles à la recherche d'un lapin iconographique et d'un ange dont il ignorait tout. Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les trois petites taches. Qu'importe au fond...c'était un jeu ? Très bien, il allait jouer.

D'un air résolu il apposa son doigt sur le papier. Le lièvre le regarda un moment, l'oeil profondément mauvais et le chapelier descendit son étreinte vers les reins du jeune homme.

« Bienvenu au pays des merveilles Alice... »Souffla t'elle sur la nuque tendue du jeune homme avant de tendre son bras, avec lenteur et nonchalance vers une porte bleu pale encadrée de dentelles.

Et "Alice " se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule de l'étreinte de la créature pour se diriger vers la porte avec un sentiment de malaise profond grandissant au fond de lui. Ne jouait-il pas trop ? Il regrettait déjà d'être entré dans la danse et d'avoir marqué de son sang ce contrat encore vierge. Les deux créatures derrière lui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance...Au fond elles devaient être folles. Oui, toute cette histoire n'était que pure folie et il devait être fou lui-même pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup avec autant d'intrépidité...Pourtant il voulait découvrir qui était cet ange et que cherchait-il....cette créature ailée semblait être le maître ici et sûrement le possesseur des questions qui le tourmentait. Car il y avait effectivement une foule de questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit tourmenté. Qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien avant son réveil dans cette cage excepté quelques vagues sensations perdue et des images volées à quelque lointain souvenir. Il aurait ses réponses et tant pis s'il fallait pour cela jouer à un jeu qui dépassait toute logique et qui le dépassait lui-même...

Sa main frissonna au contact du métal froid de la poignée de la porte.

« Et bien...jouons » murmura t'il en ouvrant la porte

-------------------------------------------

Alors, qu'en dite vous ? Je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à faire ce chapitre mais c'était parce que je n'avais pas une idée très précise de ce qu'allait être l'histoire mais maintenant j'y est bien réfléchis et le reste viendra au fil de mon inspiration...Vous avez vu, je n'ai toujours pas donné le nom de notre cher jouet...Aller les paris sont ouvert, vous pensez que c'est qui ? Certain parmi mes proches pense que c'est Cain, d'autres misent pour Riff voir pour Alexis...Bah on verra bien...mais je peux d'avance vous dire que vous ne le saurez pas avant un bon moment mais il y aura des petites indices disséminés dans le texte...

Review :

Crynienna : waa mici beaucoup pour ta review. Ca me touche vraiment que tu aime ce que je fais, surtout que 'My immortal' a été la première fic que j'ai lu...Donc je peux dire que je me suis beaucoup influencée de ce que tu as fait. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, moi je l'aime beaucoup car j'ai du pas mal cogiter pour le faire lol. biz

**Résumé du prochain chapitre : **

Case : Le jardin des roses

Carte : Le pendu

Le jouet sort de la maison de poupée et se retrouve dans un jardin grandeur...nature...Les choses ne paraissent pas ce qu'elles sont quand les roses commencent à se mêler aux autres histoires...Une nouvelle poésie d'intro et (sûrement) une énigme.


	3. Le jardin des roses

**Titre:** Théâtre

**Genre:** Drama, Horror, Shonen ai

**Disclamer:** Kaory Yuki

**Rating:** PG-13

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin**_

* * *

****

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent:** _Le jouet se réveil dans une cage devant les personnage atypique du chapelier fou et du lièvre de pâque. Il apprend alors qu'il doit chercher un lapin blanc en entrant dans un sombre jeu de l'oie. Un fois le contrat signé avec du sang et les dés lancés il entre dans le jeu et découvre la deuxième case…_

**Note de l'auteur:** _Tadzaaaa Chapitre trois ! ! Je restent dans la note de Lewis Carroll avec en plus des allusion à l'autre coté du miroir (pour ceux qui connaissent) C'est plutôt long…c'est pour ça que je suis si en retard. Booouh...les lectrices de encore une fois vont m'en vouloir favoriser cette fic à l'autre. Mais c'est pas ma faute !! C'est qu'ici je peux exprimer sans honte tout le glauque caché au fond de moi…._

* * *

_Tic tac, tic tac fait l'horloge perdue_

_Dans un monde où le temps est suspendu_

_Lorsque je trompe mon ennuie et ma peine_

_L'innocence noire succombe à l'obscène_

_Le jardin à de cruelles libellules_

_Las bas le jouet se désarticule_

_Emprisonnée, la poupée vent son corps_

_Quand les sombres roses la condamnent à mort_

_Acte un, scène deux de mon théâtre noir_

_La poupée enfermée tout au fond de l'armoire_

_Elle tourne, tourne Alice sur mon beau jeu de l'oie_

_Brisé, cassé, dénudé de toutes lois_

_Je te tiens dans ma paume au creux de ma folie_

_Alice il faut courir si tu tien à la vie…_

* * *

Alors que, selon lui, il venait à peine d'ouvrir la porte, le jouet se trouva sur un chemin de pierre, à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. Un pale zéphyr remuait les mèches éparses de ses cheveux sombres et il contempla la forêt verte qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était comme si on avait progressivement agrandit les choses. A ces pieds l'herbes avait une taille normale mais à a peine quelque mettre plus loin, un simple brin lui arrivait à la taille et plus loin encore le dépassait jusqu'à atteindre des sommets ennuagés. Il commença à avancer, doucement, voulant s'extasier sur le paysages pour le moins peu banale quand, sans qu'il ne sache comment ils e retrouva juste devant la maison. Étonné, il se prétexta le vent pour expliquer ce brusque changement d'orientation et reprit sa marche vers les dômes verts quand il se retrouva encore devant la maison. Deux trois fois encore le manège se poursuivit le ramenant inexorablement vers la porte jaune et vernie. Cette histoire allait le rendre fou ! Et alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, menaçant de s'arracher les cheveux, une légère voix lui souffla à l'oreille.

« Tu devrais te diriger vers la maison, tu te retrouvera logiquement dans la forêt… »

Logiquement ? L'emploie de ce mot lui semblait déplacé. Il se retourna cherchant la propriétaire de cette voix (car elle sonnait fémininement) mais il avait beau se retourner personne n'était là. Un léger rire cristallin attira alors son regard au dessus de lui, dans un arbre où il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un visage bleu et nacré lui sourire malicieusement avant de disparaître dans le feuillage. Tout cela n'était que bien trop étrange. Suivant le conseil, très peu crédule, il se dirigea vers la maison et finit par se rendre compte qu'il voyait maintenant devant lui la forêt approcher…et les herbes qui lui frôlaient avant les pieds montaient déjà jusqu'à ses reins, se glissaient sournoisement sous sa jupe, sous son tablier blanc, dans les plis de son jupons tant et si bien qu'il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à avancer. Bientôt les brins d'herbes avaient la taille de jeunes arbres qui heureusement admettaient entre eux un léger espace permettant au jouet de se déplacer plus rapidement que précédemment.

Et alors qu'il arrivait dans ce qui semblait être une clairière au sein de cette forêt herbacé son pied trouva obstacle en une racine et il manqua de tomber, se rattrapant de justesse à ce qui semblait être un champignon en bien plus grand. La plante mesurait en effet presque sa taille et tandis qu'il levait les yeux, il pu apercevoir qu'il n'était pas seul. Négligemment installée dessus une créature semblable à ce qu'il avait déjà pu apercevoir des gens de ce monde le regardait d'un œil vitreux. Outre sa tenue extravagante, composée d'une combinaison d'un vert émeraude semblant collée à la peau et d'un voile fin, bleu et transparent volant et bouffant autour d'elle comme de singuliers pétales, la créature était d'une beauté éblouissante. Ses yeux, aux cils épais et noir, mis en valeur par un fard gris nacré, était d'un bleu éclatant et troublant, sa peau, pale, poudrée même peut être était irisée et ses lèvres étaient deux pétales noirs pailletés et charnus est es cheveux deux macarons d'un gris argenté malgré son visible age jeune. Et elle le regardait, allongée, les bras jetés sur ce qui semblait être deux pâquerettes de la taille d'un oreiller et la tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche lui donnant l'impression fragile d'une poupée qu'un marionnettiste aurait lâchement abandonnée quand un imperceptible sourire éclaira son visage. Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec une lenteur accablante dévoilant ses dents, petites perles blanches aux canines pointues, et poussa un hurlement strident qui résonna dans toute la clairière aussi clairement que dans une grotte. Elle se tu enfin quand deux autres créatures firent leurs entrée dans la clairière. Celles ci contemplèrent un moment le jouet d'un air effrayées puisse calmèrent aussi soudainement que la première avaient pleurée. Elles étaient sensiblement différentes de la première. Leurs tuniques étaient semblables à celle de la première rose, car c'était comme cela qu'elles se nommaient, si ce n'étaient qu'elles restaient dans des teintes roses et violettes. Leurs yeux étaient d'un bleu clair et naïf, leurs joues roses et rebondi et leurs cheveux des boucles blondes lâchées au vent.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique se soit il se sentit soudainement happé, tiré en arrière et une dague trouva le chemin jusqu'à sa gorge. Il ne voyait pas son attaquant si ce n'était ses mains, fine, toutes aussi pales que la peau de la première rose mais aux ongles longs et d'un rouge sang.

« Que cherche tu ? » susurra une voix à son oreille et il frissonna tant son timbre était suave et profond et l'odeur qui s'émanait d'elle musquée et boisée. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, voulant parler s'expliquer quand, ne trouvant pas de réelle explication à sa présence en ces lieux il les referma

« T'aurais t'on coupé la langue ? » continua son agresseur et il secoua très légèrement la tête laissant la lame froide glisser doucement sur sa peau avec une sorte de fierté.

« Non, je me promenais simplement… »Souffla t'il sur un ton anodin voulant paraître peu intimidé. Et le résultat eut à peu prés l'effet escompté. La rose qui l'avait attrapé le lâcha avec violence, le laissant tomber par terre, et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Apparaissant enfin aux yeux du jouet. S'il avait trouvé la première rose belle, ce n'était rien face à celle-ci. Autant l'autre avait une beauté morbide et éthérée autant celle-ci reflétait la sauvagerie dangereuse et chasseresse. Ses "pétales" étaient d'un rouge ardent et passionné et sa combinaison s'ouvrait sur sa poitrine dans un bustier serré qui gonflait ses petits seins. Une patte d'animal, un loup peut être, était d'ailleurs tatoué sur le bombé de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées, charnue, comme faites pour le baiser, son nez mutin et relevé et ses yeux, ses yeux était deux braises incandescentes entourées de charbon. A l'intérieur semblait y brûler le feu de la rage et de la passion mais aussi un intérêt bien visible. Ses cheveux étaient noir, une crinière échevelée mais qui semblait soyeuse toute méchée de rouge, coiffée sur le haut du crâne et qui retombait en cascade autours de son visage. Elle était explicitement belle.

« Quelle sorte de fleur es tu pour ne pas savoir que l'on n'entre pas aussi facilement dans la chambre de la reine ? » tout en parlant elle désignait de la main la rose blanche qui les regardait sans les voir.

«Une fleur ? Non je suis… » Il dut s'interrompre remarquant douloureusement qu'il n'avait pas de suite à répondre. Qu'était-il ? Avait-il seulement un nom ? Et son visage refléta un moment la détresse qui l'habitait à cette pensée : Il ne savait pas qui il était.

La rose le regarda un moment puis d'un claquement des doigts renvoyèrent les autres. La reine fut soulevée et partie avec. Et quand elle fut sure que plus personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre elle s'approcha, passa à coté de lui le frôlant délicieusement pour l'enlacer de dos et faire glisser possessivement ses mains le long du cou du jouet laissant courir ses griffes rouges sur sa peau pâle.

« Alors tu es ? »Demanda t'elle encore continuant ses caresse sur la nuque. Alice resta un moment silencieux cherchant ses mots ou une excuse suffisamment stupides pour qu'on puisse la croire.

« Je suis un homme… »

La réponse sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle souri dévoilant une dentition aux canines aiguisées. Entrouvrant les lèvres elle s'approcha de lui pour frôler sensuellement du bout de son nez ses lèvres puis remontant le visage, s'arranger pour parler en étant assez prés pour que chacun des mouvements de ses lèvres soit un léger baiser et en soi, une torture insoutenable.

« Puisque tu es un homme…prouve le… » Susurra t'elle en reculant lascivement. Elle claqua à nouveau des bois et des percutions se firent entendre, sauvage bruit de fond d'un tam-tam battu et rebattu en rythme et en cadence tandis qu'il s'adossait au champignon profitant du spectacle qui s'annonçait à lui.

Située à quelques mètres de lui, la rose prenait la pose, une main relevée au dessus de sa tête et l'autre abaissée dans une pause de déesse indou si ce n'était qu'elle n'avait pas assez de bras. Puis, brusquement, elle se mit en mouvement, poupée tantôt articulée, tantôt cassée aux coudes et aux genoux brisés ondulant sous les fils transparent d'un marionnettiste invisible. Ses hanches bougeaient en cadence, entraînantes et rapides puis s'arrêtaient, bloquées et elle se baissait en arrière, ondulant la poitrine et les épaules dans une contorsion aux accents démoniaques. Elle s'enroulait se déroulait, s'effeuillait de ses pétales sanglants passait prés de lui, le frôlait laissait son odeur troublante et repartait comme un jeu pervers ou l'on tend à l'affamé un morceau de pain et au moment ou il vas le prendre, lui retire. Elle jouait et aimait cela à en juger par le sourire au coin de ses lèvres entrouverte sur l'effort laissant parfois apparaître sa petite langue dardant sournoisement pour humidifiée ses lèvres en un geste presque obscène. Tout son corps paraissait animé et il sembla qu'aucune partie de chair, jusqu'à son sein droit dénudé ne fut hors de la danse. Et tandis que le crépuscule s'avançait recouvrant la forêt herbacée de son ombre violette une torche s'alluma prés de lui sans qu'il n'eu vu personne.

Elle tendit le bras vers lui l'invitant silencieusement dans son jeu, l'attirant dans son piège telle la mygale face au vermisseau qui lui fait miroiter le diamant de la rosée sur sa toile pour mieux le vider de sa substance ensuite et le laisser pour mort, emprisonné, emmailloté, perdu et déchiré. Mais ses yeux trahissaient la folie de son âme comme toutes les autres créatures qu'il avait vue, elle avait ce reflet trompeur et fou, cette flamme qui semblait ne vouloir que l'aspirer dans son enfer. Un verre au coin de ses lèvres. Un cristal verdâtre au contenu rouge ardent, tout dégoulinant, dans ses petites mains dorées. Il la regarda boire, puis les lèvres cerclées de pourpre lui tendre la coupe en un nouveau pacte infernale. Ses lèvres formèrent un rond alors qu'elle ordonnait silencieusement de boire. Hypnotisé par sa danse mordante et épicée il tendit la main vers son visage et toucha ses lèvres, douces, satinées et but à la coupe qu'elle lui tendait scellant dans le savoir une union dévastatrice. Et il y but, autant qu'il le pouvant s'enivrant avec délice de ce qui semblait être du sang…en plus corsé, en plus malsain. Et comme un lointain souvenir qui resurgit tout à coup, il sut en bonne partie ce qu'il y avait dans son verre. Il ferma les yeux, lacha lepot et sa vue se troubla sous l'effet eds drogues.Et commepour finir de l'achever elle ressortie sa dague et prenant sa main lui entailla une grande croix inversée après avoir fait de même sur sa main et les deux mains se joignirent, se cherchèrent, s'enlacèrent et ne formèrent plus qu'une unité scellée dans l'indécence. Et son dernier regard avant de chuter fut pour les étoiles qui devants ses yeux troubles tremblaient comme de petites bougies qui s'éteignirent brusquement alors qu'il ne sentait même plus sur son corps efféminé les caresses lancinantes et troublantes de doigts aux ongles longs.

L'aube, violente et crue le blessa quand il entrouvrit les yeux. Les rayons brûlants du soleil se reflétaient en une dizaine de fines lames tout autours de lui l'aveuglant et lui empêchant toute possibilité de sortie. Doucement sa vue s'habitua à toute cette luminosité excessive et tandis que ses pupilles se rétrécissaient il découvrit cinq des roses parmes qui le regardaient vaguement. C'est alors qu'elle vint, toujours aussi sauvage et plus attirante encore et il l'aurait sûrement désiré si un mal de tête affolant ne lui empêchait pas toutes pensées cohérentes. Il était comme dans une brume étrange et douloureuse et il porta son regard sur la reine blanche toujours affalée sur son champignon, les yeux vitreux et la position brisée. Comme dans un éclair de lucidité une idée perça le brouillard en lui. N'était-elle pas droguée comme lui ?

« Bonjour mon amour…l'aube est belle n'est ce pas…toute rougeoyante du sang que tu versera… »

Il releva son regard douloureux vers elle, si belle…, sa rose rouge au piquant acérés, et s'autorisa un sourire cynique. Depuis quand les fleurs jouent t'elles aux mentes religieuse ?

« Serais-tu fâchée belle fleur du fait que j'ai accepté ta boisson hier soir ? » demanda t'il sur un ton traînant presque langoureux si l'on faisait abstraction de la voix pâteuse qui s'en accompagnait. Il s'assit et son regard volait un peu partout, se posait sur des endroits des plus insolites ; le cil blanc de l'impératrice manipulée, les petits seins rebondis dont les tétons pointait sous le corsages de la rose devant lui, un visage reflété sur une des lames…Allait-il réellement mourir ici de la main de ces gracieuses fleurs ou tout cela n'était-il pas un de ces trop pompeux rêves comme ceux qui l'avaient hanté cette nuit ? On nageait en plein délire. Il serait exécuté sans autre forme de procès simplement pour être entrée dans les jeux d'une sauvageonne ? Ethéré, drogué et ankylosé Alice ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à gémir doucement.

Son jupon de dentelle, que les herbes rudes avaient quelques peu déchiré voletait légèrement dans la brise. S'était délicieusement agréable. Et il se serait bien rendormit, oubliant les présomptueuses fleurs autours de lui et leurs soi disant lois quand un bruit ou plutôt le mouvement qui s'en accompagna le tira de ses rêveries désordonnées. Il semblait, que leur jolie reine ne soit tombée de son perchoir. Et déjà 4 roses étaient parties à son secours tandis que les 5 restantes continuaient de le surveiller méchamment. Fait anodin sûrement si un nouveau détail n'avait attiré son attention. Trésor caché dans un lieu auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé à le chercher, un lapin noir, finement dessiné sur l'épaule toute aussi fine, contraste troublant sur la peau blanche. Déjà ses doigts frémissaient imaginant son contact, légèrement rugueux comme dans la cage à coté de la peau soyeuse. Il releva la tête tandis que déjà une idée avait germé dans son esprit.

« Et comment vais-je quitter cette terre, dites moi ? Quel sera le mode d'exécution ? » Demanda t'il sarcastiquement

La rouge lui lança un regard acéré dénotant son sarcasme.

« Et bien, comme il te plaira tu a le choix entre les lances, les lances et les lances…Et tu as à peu prés jusqu'à mmm maintenant pour choisir…Une dernière volonté ? »

Elle lui aurait offert la liberté, il aurait été insatisfait mais là elle avait posé exactement la question qu'il attendait pourtant il dissimula tout sentiment hors de son visage.

« J'ai effectivement un dernier vœux. Et bien que je m'en juge indigne j'ose encore aspirer à vous le demander puisque ce sont mes dernières heures…Je ne demanderais qu'un…simple baiser de chacune de vous…. »Demanda t'il posément d'une voix quelque peu traînante et pâteuse.

Rien qu'aux murmures étouffés qu'il entendait tout autours de lui il su qu'il avait fait mouche et que sa requête avait produit son petit effet. Un sourire lascif, presque malsain étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il les regardaient se concerté. Leur inquiétude, leur désarroi et leur panique, l'amusait follement particulièrement celui de sa chère rose qui lui adressait parfois des regards incertains et méfiant auquel il répondait par une nonchalance qui semblait lui venir de nature…Dans une autre vie peut être…

Finalement le groupe se dissipa et il su que sa requête avait été acceptée. L'une après l'autre elles défilèrent, timides, naïves et ingénues et il leurs offrait à toute de longs baisers langoureux tout en regardant celle qu'il avait eut la veille. Par jeu, par réelle méchanceté peut être, quand ce fut le tour de la rouge il posa simplement en un baiser rapide infiniment plus sec que tout les autres. Quand toutes les roses et la rouge furent passés il fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ? Vous êtes plus que ça…. »Susurra t'il plus qu'il ne parla laissant son regard dévier vers la reine qui regardait platement devant elle. Au regard courroucé de la rouge il su qu'il était allé loin, très loin non, mais les derniers vœux d'un condamné sont ce qu'ils sont, non ?

Sans attendre leur réponse il s'approcha d'elle. Le regard bleu glacé se posa sur lui et il contempla pour la deuxième fois sa beauté froide et glacée. Dans son dos il sentait le regard de toutes les autres roses comme une brûlure incandescente et passionnée qui le poussait encore à entrer dans cette danse mortelle et dangereuse. Mais il était comme dans un rêve et tout luis emblait si facile, peut être les aléas de drogues qu'il avait ingéré.

Arrivant enfin devant elle il souleva de l'index le menton de la créature la forçant à le regarder. Sa peau était douce et perlé et ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes semblaient amener au baiser. Elle le regardait vaguement, pale et sans vie comme si son âme l'avait définitivement quittée. Et alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, inclinant doucement la tête et entrouvrant les lèvres il laissa sa main glisser insinueusement sur son épaule nue jusqu'à ce que ces doigts aient trouver le chemin vers la trace noire. Alors que ses doigts fouillait, parcourrait chaque centimètre de son dos, ses lèvres se collaient furieusement à celles froides de la reine. Leurs souffles se mêlaient car si la Blanche ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son corps aux battements accélérés et son souffle haletant démontrait clairement qu'elle n'y était pas si indifférente qu'elle le semblait. Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, y mettant toute la ferveur que son état le pouvait ses doigts rencontrèrent enfin le lapin si désiré. Mais alors qu'un espoir triomphant l'envahissait il se rendit compte de l'inutilité de son geste. Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'une puissante magie venue de nulle part l'emporte loin d'ici ?

Une main vint se choir sur son épaule l'éloignant de la reine et du lapin salvateur. Il se retourna violement vers la cause de se trouble pour découvrir sa Rouge, qui visiblement furieuse cherchait à l'éloigner de la reine. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui le poussa il empoigna la deuxième dague qu'elle avait, attachée à sa cuisse et se jeta sur la reine, la plaquant entre lui et la dague, en otage.

« Le petit jeu est fini maintenant je le crains…Vous allez gentiment me raccompagner à l'orée de ces bois puis partir et je laisserais la reine las bas…. »

Les roses restaient silencieuses et atterrées mais la Rouge s'avança, un rictus sur le visage.

« Tu crois vraiment que nous nous soucions d'elle ? Qu'elle meurt ou pas qu'est ce que cela changera ? »Disait t'elle calmement mais sa voix sonnait faux pourtant un doute indiscutable et profondément désagréable vint se loger le lui le forçant à hésiter et à songer à renoncer. Mais un simple regard aux roses dont certaines avaient des visages qui reflétaient expressément la peur le soutenit et lui fournit l'appui qui lui manquait

« Dans ce cas là…ce n'es pas grave si… » Chuchota t'il plus qu'il ne parla en frottant à peine la lame sur la gorge pale laissant apparaître et couler une fine goutte de sang perlé et brillant. Les cris qui fusèrent achevèrent de le rassurer et il adressa un sourire vainqueur à sa Rouge. Cette dernière bouillonnait de rage et après moult efforts finit par abandonner.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? Ta liberté ? Tu l'as mais rend nous la reine ! »

C'était trop aisé, trop voyant, à peine lâcherait-il la reine qu'elles se jetteraient toute sur lui.

« Je garde la reine jusqu'à ce que je sois sur d'être en sécurité, et maintenant je me répète, accompagner moi jusqu'à l'orée de ces bois »

D'un geste rageur, blessée dans tout son orgueil la fleur lui adressa un dernier regard noir et l'engagea à le suivre alors qu'elle se dirigeait suivie de toute sa troupe vers le nord.

Le voyage ne fut pas extrêmement long même si le manque de confort de la situation, causé par le fait qu'il devait tenir la reine qui ne pouvait par marcher seule tout en gardant le couteau sur sa gorge, lui donna l'impression d'avoir marché des siècles. Il ne leur fallut en vérité que quelques heures avant que les arbres se fassent plus espacé découvrant par endroits un paysage de collines et de prairies aux fleurs sauvages exquises et inconnues. Enfin, la Rouge qui ne s'était pas retourné depuis le début du voyage laissa son visage apparaître à la poupée qui continuait de sourie avec sarcasme.

« Nous y voila, Nous n'allons jamais aux delà de cette colline. Notre part du marché et faites à ton tour, rend nous la reine. »Lâcha t'elle d'un ton sec

Ne s'avouait t'elle donc jamais complètement vaincu

« Oui, bien sur, pour que vous me découpiez juste après que je l'ai lâché…Partez et revenez à la tombée du soir la chercher…Si j'en vois une de vous avant j'égorge la reine »

« Il y a des bêtes sauvages ici, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule !! » s'exclama t'elle folle de rage

Alice s'approcha alors d'elle, tenant toujours la reine étroitement et s'avança jusqu'à la fine oreille de la fleur pour lui susurrer doucement qu'il n'en avait strictement cure. La colère dans ses yeux fardés lui apportait quelques plaisirs et satisfactions proche du sadisme

« Partez… » Répéta t'il

« J'espère que ou que tu aille tu trouve le sort qui t'attendais ici » cracha t'elle violement en ordonnant à ses troupes de partir avec elle

Et le jouet se retrouva seule avec la reine qui le regardait avec une sorte de sourire béa. Il était vivant mais comme l'avait dit l'autre sauvage il y avait des créatures sauvages et il lui fallait à tout prix trouver comment s'éloigner d'ici en vitesse car les roses ne manquerait pas de rappliquer. Poussant un soupire d'exaspération il s'agenouilla devant la reine

« Tu me comprend ? On sort d'où d'ici »

Elle le regarda n'ayant pas l'air de le voir et entrouvrit les lèvres pour murmurer « haoon… » pathétique. Et à nouveau le doute l'entraîna dans sa spirale nerveuse. Pourquoi s'être fatigué à s'échapper des roses si c'était pour mourir ici dévoré par une bête sauvage ou au mieux de faim et de soif. Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe à coté et admira en réfléchissant la manufacture soignée de la dague qu'il avait dérobé. Le manche était finement sculpté et paré de gemme et d'argent. Le tout semblait reproduire la forme d'une fleur à l'apparence de celles qu'il avait rencontré ici. Une femme à la jupe vaporeuse au visage droit et sauvage.

Il se releva ensuite n'étant toujours pas plus avancé sur sa quête mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser la nuit qui signifiait pour lui la venue des roses, le rattraper.

Il empoigna la reine qu'il plaça à demie affalée sur lui de manière à ce qu'elle le gène le moins possible.

« Tu as un nom au fait ? « Demanda t'il se doutant bien du peu de chance que sa requête est une réponse valable

« Haanlaaan » répondit-elle vaseuse comme toujours mais avec, semblait-il, un effort tout de même pour dire quelque chose mais Alice ne le dénota point et secoua négativement la tête.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt, après avoir grimpé et descendu la colline à une sorte d'étrange petit bois qui ne devait pas comporté plus d'une douzaine d'arbre mais dont, au centre deux tronc étaient disposé en formant une flèche ou une croix. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire ?

« Suis là… » Souffla une voix, la même qu'il avait entendu juste après être sorti de la maison et cette fois encore il ne pu apercevoir clairement ou était sa propriétaire.

Bien que peu confiant, il se décida à suivre les conseil de cette voix. Il posa la reine sur le sol ou elle se laissa allonger ans aucune résistance se contentant de le regarder fixement. Il voulu la laisser là mais se souvenant que les roses n'irait peut être pas jusqu'ici le fit hésiter. Elle le regardait toujours avec, il semblait, de la crainte ou quelque chose s'en approchant, la bouche entrouverte.

« Hailanann » haleta t'elle en le regardant et il se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il savait devoir regretter par la suite. Il se baissa et empoigna à nouveau la reine. Elle viendrait avec lui. Le jour décroissant le pressait de se précipiter et d'un pas chancelant, peu assuré il entra dans ce bois qui semblait minuscule, en suivant la flèche.

Les couleurs autours de lui basculèrent se mélangèrent, il avait l'impression de perdre pied et de s'évanouir quand un nouveau décor, profondément différent du précédant se forma devant lui. Et il su alors qu'il était entré dans une nouvelle case.

* * *

Tadaaa c'est finit…enfin…C'est vraiment long hein ? Vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai mis tant de temps pour l'écrire…En plus j'étais un peu surbooké avec les études...brrrrr .Il y'a quelque jour c'était le conseil de classe et wahouu je me suis fait démonter, c'est pas possible ça m'est jamais arrivé… mais bon on est pas là pour parler de ma vie (qui a dit, « oui ça commençait à nous souler » ?)

Donc en parlant de la fic…Hi hi notre jouet à bien cru qu'il allait y passer hein ? Vous vous demander peut être ou est Jezy (ouii je donne toujours des surnoms à mes perso …enfin c'est pas vraiment mon perso(dommage)mais c'est un peu mon Jezy (ici là dans cette fic) puisque c'est moi qui tisse le fil de son destin(mouhahaha) d'ailleurs le pauvre…je pense qu'il m'enverrait Delilah sur le dos(enfin si Alexis est ok) s'il savait ce que je lui réserve…Et vous aussi peut être je pense…(Ola la suis toujours dans une parenthèse moi ?) Op. Réglé)

Donc je disais que…on ne sait toujours pas qui c'est hein ? Haha moi je sais (bien sur c'est toi qui écrit espèce de nouille) Mais en fait…Le trucs…C'est que vous ne le saurez pas clairement avant très longtemps Mouhaha. Et sinon moi qui volait faire une fics en peu de chapitre je pense que je vais être dépassé vu tout ce que je dois mettre encore et sachant que j'ai tendance à m'étaler…. (Oui comme ici par exemple…) Enfin bon je cesse mon speech pour rep aux reviews

**Réponses au reviews :**

Nelja Alooors ben vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise…J'espère que tu aimera aussi celui çi - Moi je l'aime assez…mais c'est peut être à cause de sa longueur…L'est moins tordu par contre…Mais tu verra le glauque reviendra aux prochain chapitre ou au pire à celui d'après. Même si…Moi…mon préféré c'est le tout premier…

Crynienna : Coucouu ! Ben voila j'ai finit…C'est long hein ? Et on voit pas Jezy je sais…Mais il reviendra à la suite…Quand a notre cher jouet...t'a pas totalement faux Et oui oui les poésies sont de moi je trouve que ça colle bien d'en mettre avec les chapitres comme il y a souvent des comptines dans Comte Cain mais merci du compliment #-#

**Informations sur le prochain chapitre :**

Oulala je ne sais pas encore dans laquelle des cases que j'ai prés définit (ouii c'est organisé !!) il tombera mais mm aller quelques pistes. Je pense qu'il sera Dans un labyrinthe car j'aimerais bien placer mon amie la reine de cœur (et c'est là que je jouet à l'arrière pourrait me dire : « oui c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait couper la tête vu tout les trucs tordu que tu m'en vois faire… » Mais bon…C'est jamais reconnaissant les personnages…Jlui ai permit d'embrasser plein de jolies filles et j'ai même pas eut un merci enfin bon ou en étais-je… ?) Donc voila avec bien sur une poésie d'intro et tout…On verra peut être qui est cette voix qui l'aide mais vous avez des idées je pense, non ?


	4. Le chateau de cartes

3 ans après voila la revenante TT Je suis désespérément longue…j'ai mis des semaines rien que pour écrire la moitié de la poésie…Enfin, voila un peu de sang ! Ca me plait ça ! Et la vision du jouet entrain de se ramper pour échapper à la mort….Ahh ce que c'est jouissif de torturer ses persos…(je sens que je vais en avoir quelque un sur le dos moi hmmm) Toujours pas de Jezy…et il sera pas là avant un moment…Tiens au fait, je parle de Jezy dans le chapitre deux…deviner ou ?(euuh un chapitre dedicassé au gagnant ?)

* * *

Tic tac tic tac fait l'horloge perdue

Tic tac, à la coupe de sang a bu

Celui dont le destin en est lié

Une simple odeur, une fragrance oubliée.

Froids jeux cruels ou la mort est présente

Le départ est dur, la fin amusante

Les cartes sont jouées, les dés, lancés

Comme un divin piège ou tombe le jouet

Notre Alice a perdu le sens de l'humour

Doucement, de son âme a défait les contours

Mis a nu, oublié, le jouet s'est brisé.

Froide, longue et recourbée la lame est affûtée

Symbole de la limite entre floue et folie

Les volets sont fermés, le jour s'est assombrit

* * *

La chute fut plutôt rude et le jouet sentit ses genoux lâcher sous le coup. Alors qu'il ne voyait toujours rien de net sa tête heurta le sol et enfin les couleurs se figèrent dessinant le décor d'une chambre aux murs d'un vieux violet. Il se releva en se massant la joue quand il découvrit devant lui une paire de pied chaussés de botte d'un rouge ardente de cuir, semblant mouillé la jambe.

Il releva les yeux détaillant sans le vouloir le corps de la jeune femme. Sa tenue était des plus étrange, après ses bottes rouges, était composé d'un collant rayé rouge et noir puis d'une culotte bouffante noir qui n'était qu'a peine caché par la robe de longueur indécente extrêmement large mais resserrée à la taille et à la poitrine et composé a droite de rouge et a gauche de noir. En fait elle lui rappelais les arlequins que l'on pouvais voir lors des foires et carnavals du moins si l'on passait outre la taille de la jupe et le décolleté plongeant qui était accentué encore du fait que la créature était a demi baissée vers lui. Son visage était peinturluré comme un sombre clown, toujours de noir et de rouge, la bouche agrandie dans une sinistre grimace, la peau blanchâtre à souhait et les yeux allongés vers le haut par une grande quantité de noir. Elle tenait dans ses mains un martinet assortit à sa tenue qui achevait de faire sérieusement penser à un personnage de foire ou de marionnette

« Deux nouveaux joueurs d'un coup…la journée est bonne » susurra la chose

Le jouet acheva de se relever et chercha du regard la rose qu'il trouva encore allongée peu loin de lui.

« Joueurs ? Quel jeu ? » Demanda t'il sur la défensive en se retournant vers la créature

« Et puis qui êtes vous »

La chose passa une main vague dans ses cheveux et s'approcha d'Alice un sourire mauvais sur le visage

« Quel jeu ? Oh mais tu le saura bien assez tôt…..Dit toi que…je suis le maître des cartes… » Dit-elle en sortant de sa main un jeu de carte dont la première était celle du fou. Le fou….bien sur…..C'était logique et cela expliquait maintenant sa tenue. La carte voltigea et vint s'abattre sur l'un des plis de la robe du jouet bientôt suivit de tout le paquet qui n'était en fait qu'un tas de cartes semblables. Et les cartes continuait de voltiger autours de lui, le fou le regardait droit dans les yeux de même qu'il la regardait et mis à part le frou frou des cartes qui volaient aucun son ne se faisait entendre. Enfin la dernière carte vint se choir à ses pieds le jouet acheva d'enlever toutes celles qui s'étaient nichées dans les creux de sa robe avec un zèle qui n'avait presque plus rien de masculin.

« Moi je ne joue pas » siffla t'il sur un ton sec en se détournant vers la rose pour l'aider à se relever. Mais avant qu'il n'ait plus l'atteindre une douleur lancinante l'atteignit entre les deux épaules et lui fit à nouveau perdre pied

« Oh si tu jouera, et tu vas accepter maintenant avant que je ne te force à jouer à un autre jeu avec mon ami martinet….Mais peut être préfère tu mon amie cravache ou mon ami fouet ? » susurra t'elle accroupie en équilibre sur un fauteuil de style victorien défraîchis qui trônait contre le mur.

Alice se releva avec douleur tenant dans ses bras la rose qui se cramponnait à son cou comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses yeux criaient sa peur. Il se retourna vers le fou et un vague sourire étira ses lèvres. Sa main glissa sur sa robe et rencontra le froid de l'acier. La dague était à sa ceinture. Il la décrocha discrètement et la garda caché derrière un plis de sa robe. Quand il ne fut qu'a quelques mettre de la créature il la décrocha et la lança avec force. Bien qu'il n'ait pas spécialement voulu la tuer, la malchance s'empara de lui puisque la lame vint se figer dans le mur frôlant à peine la joue du fou d'où coula un mince filet de sang.

« La prochaine fois…Je te tue » dit-il sans qu'aucun sentiment ne vienne percer l'éclat de sa voix en adressant un regard sombre a la jeune femme qui le regardait, déconcertée, avant de se diriger vers la porte la plus proche. Il y en avait 3 dans la pièce.

Il se retourna vers le fou, qui léchait sa main où avait coulé le sang de sa joue.

« Ou est la sortie ! » demanda t'il sèchement. Elle ricana.

« Je ne sais pas cherche….. » souffla t'elle sur un ton proprement agaçant. Un simple regard du jouet la força à se ressaisir

« Oh, ne te fâche pas…Je suis sérieuse…Je ne suis jamais sortie d'ici et pour autant que je sache je ne connais personne qui l'ait déjà pu…Maintenant…c'est le jeu…Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de ne pas te faire tuer…car ici elles ne seront pas aussi gentilles avec toi que moi »

Alice fronça les sourcils. Dans quoi était-il encore emmêlé ? Il adressa un dernier regard à la femme qui continuait consciencieusement de lécher sa main sans prêter outre attention au couple non loin d'elle. Alors, la rose a son épaule, il se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il atteignit. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et la porte se referma derrière eux. Et ils n'eurent même pas besoin de le tester pour savoir qu'elle était fermée à clé, il simple cliquetis le leur en informa.

Le regard du jouet balaya la pièce. Il faisait sombre.

Il lâcha la rose qui s'écroula à ses cotés et avança un peu dans la pièce. On y ressentait comme une présence. Il marcha jusqu au centre de la pièce et s'arrêta les sens aux aguets. Le bruit régulier et tenace d'une respiration haletante affirma ses pensées : Il y avait quelqu'un ici.

Mais avant qu'il ai pu réagir un cri perça l'apparent silence et il recula juste à temps pour éviter la faux qui avait menacer de s'abattre sur lui.

« Pauvres petits rats, vous pensez sérieusement vous en sortir vivant ? « Cria une voix suraiguë alors qu'un deuxième coup de hache le frôlait. Il recula en se retournant pour considéré son adversaire et à l'image du joker de la salle précédente la jeune femme semblait sortie d'un jeu de carte. Vêtue comme un valet elle portait néanmoins brodé sur sa poitrine au décolleté plongeant un pique noir sur fond rouge et la lame de la faux qu'elle abattait sans relâche reprenait le même symbole.

Troisième coup qui passa un peu plus prés cette fois et emporta avec la faux un peu de dentelle. Le cœur du jouet se mit à battre avec affolement et il commençait à ressentir une peur sincère qui dégoulinait dans son dos en froides sueurs. Quatrième coup qui le prit dans l'épaule et le fit tomber à genoux. Il leva le regard vers le valet de pique qui releva une cinquième fois son arme une lueur de folie dans les yeux. De justesse encore il jeta en arrière et observa la lame trancher sa jupe après avoir violement menacer de lui faire perdre ce qui lui restait de virilité vêtue d'une jupe comme il l'était.

« Oh tu as peur ? » susurra t'elle en le regardant ramper jusque derrière un sofa

« Ne t'inquiète pas…ça ne fera pas mal…enfin je crois…après tout…je n'en sais rien je ne suis jamais morte »

De son coté, momentanément à l'abri Alice pressait son bras valide sur son épaule gauche d'où coulait une importante quantité de sang. La douleur était lancinante et faisait vibrer tous les nerfs de son corps quand à chaque battement de cœur un peu plus du liquide vermeil s'écoulait hors de lui. La situation était critique et le jeu ne l'amusait plus le moins du monde puisqu'il semblait s'agir d'un jeu pour ça comme pour tout ici.

Les frissons qui parcourrait son corps alors qu'il haletait le pressaient de trouver une solution et de sortir de là ou la carte ne manquerait pas de venir le trouver. Son regard fuyait de droite a gauche à la recherche d'une solution. Solution qu'il trouva en un tisonnier poser sur le rebord de la cheminer en ruine.

Alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à devoir bouger son bras le sofa se déchira violement juste a coté de lui par la faux du valet

« On joue a cache cache ma poupée ? Sache que je suis imbattable…Aller…joue au loup avec moi…Ou je jouerais au boucher avec ta belle… »

La rose…Il l'avait presque oublié prit dans sa peur mais il n'était plus temps a songer et il se traîna misérablement jusqu'au tisonnier, se cachant toujours, rampant autours du sofas pour rester hors de la vue de la carte. La faux s'abattit une nouvelle fois jetant le tisonnier dans le feu et lacérant sa main. La douleur était horrible, c'était comme si sa main était soudainement devenue de feux. Il ferma les yeux et rebattit sa main contre lui ignorant le sang. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il sentait la veine de son cou pulser à chaque battement. La peur lui empêchait tout mouvement, une peur secrète et renfermée, qui ne sortait et s'exprimait que quand on craignait pour sa vie. Cette peur immense que l'on garde et que l'on tient depuis les ages les plus profonds quand l'homme ne l'était qu'a moitié et tenait encore de la bête.

La faux plongea encore et comme une image au ralenti Alice la regarda se diriger lentement vers son bras droit, légèrement incurvé, de façon a le transpercer en large. Son cœur se serra encore et il su que s'il ne bougeait pas bientôt sa fin était venu. La carte se présentait devant lui avec sa faux comme un avatar de la faucheuse et au fond de lui une petite voix se réveilla criant son désaccord avant d'autant plus de force que le temps était compté. Il releva la tête et su directement que, non ! Il était hors de question qu'il meurt ici et maintenant. Et il n'avait même pas de vie à voir défiler devant ses yeux.

Il analysa rapidement la situation, trop tard pour pouvoir esquiver et il se mettrait en plus en situation difficile pour le prochain coup. La taille de la lame étant relativement courte il sut alors ce qu'il convenait le mieux de faire même si ce n'était pas sans risque. Il ne bougea pas, du moins pas tout de suite, attendant le bon moment et quand le manche de la faux fut a distance respectable (et que la lame était encore à une certaine distance de son corps) il l'attrapa avec ses deux mains et tira de toute ses forces vers le sol jusqu'à faire basculer la carte à l'équilibre instable. Le valet s'écrasa lourdement et folle de rage chercha a tirer vers elle sa faux tentant de faire lâcher prise à Alice. Mais ce dernier semblait bien continuait de s'accrocher au manche comme s'il s'agissait de sa vie ce qui d'une certaine manière n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Leurs regards se croisèrent tout deux pleins de haine mais en cela presque semblable. Ils n'étaient pourtant pas sur un pied d'égalité et au fur et a mesure que le sang du jouet s'écoulait hors de lui il sentait ses forces se briser doucement le coulant et l'emmenant inexorablement à sa perte. A nouveau le temps lui était compté. Son regard se perdit vers le feu d'où il voyait dépasser le tisonnier. Il devait déjà être brûlant. Une douleur vive sur la tempe interrompit sa contemplation et il aperçut un poignard vert. Il se rappela son propre poignard resté planté dans le mur de la pièce a coté, mais quel idiot ! Pourtant celui-ci, solidement enfoncé dans l'armature du sofa représentait un revers du sort inespéré et au juron que lança la carte il devina qu'elle le pensait aussi. Tenant d'une main la faux il tenta de l'arracher mais du rapidement se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était trop solidement ancré. Il lui faudrait les deux mains.

Le choix qui s'imposa à lui dans toute son ampleur le paralysa. Mais ce choix n'était en lui-même qu'une illusion : s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il n'avait pas le choix, c'était la seule solution, pourtant il hésitait toujours tant le risque lui semblait énorme. A nouveau la peur l'envahit, étrange et diffuse et semblant accentuer la douleur de ses plaies. Un dernier regard à la carte et il lâcha la faux avant de se jeter rapidement sur la dague.

« Pauvre fou ! « hurla t'elle en tentant de se relever

Il tirait sur la dague autant qu'il le pouvait et paniquait de plus en plus, sa gorge se serra et il sentit sa vue se troubler alors que quelques larmes venaient remplir ses yeux. En moins d'une seconde son moral décrut énormément. Il ne voulait pas mourir ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant ! Pas tué par une folle armée d'une faux, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà du subir.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que tu allais t'en sortir ? Regarde maintenant comment tu vas mourir ! » Siffla t'elle en relevant sa faux prêt a donner le coup fatal

La situation empirait et usant cette fois de ses dernières forces et de ce qui lui restait encore de courage il tira su la dague qui se décrocha et la lança aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sur la carte. La lame vint directement se planter dans la poitrine de la carte qui regarda un moment sa tenue se rougir encore plus. Elle lâcha sa faux qui tomba sèchement et tomba à son tour, à genoux tout d'abords, le regard plongé dans celui d'Alice avant de glisser et de tomber face contre terre d'où elle ne se releva plus.

Le jouet soupira et s'effondra à son tour, haletant et épuisé, laissant son cœur au bord de l'explosion. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Meurtrier ! Si seulement cela l'émouvait ! Il ferma les yeux est et se sentit soudainement terriblement vieux. Ses jambes se serrèrent et il se recroquevilla enfouissant son visage dans ses bras. Et soudain il sut qu'il n'avait vraiment, vraiment plus envie de jouer.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, s'apitoyer un peu sur son sort mais cela lui était comme impossible, comme si quelque chose de profond, quelque chose d'enfouis en lui le lui interdisait. Un peu comme une promesse prononcée dans une autre vie qui se serait imprimée dans chacune de ses cellules.

Il soupira encore et sentit une main sur son épaule et releva la tête. L'espace d'un moment il cru voir un visage, un autre visage calme et rassurant sur celui de la rose mais la vision s'évapora, aussi évanescente qu'un mirage mais le calma et le rassura de façon presque maternelle. Il sourit à la rose qui lui rendit une esquisse de sourire. Elle s'était traînée jusque là.

Sa compassion ne toucha presque pas le jouet mais il n'en montra rien et la laissa caresser du bout de ses doigts laiteux la plaie de son visage et celles de ses bras. Pas un mot n'était prononcé et cela valait presque mieux. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parler et c'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle ai pu se traîner jusque là. Elle se baissa un peu et prit la main blessée d'Alice pour la lécher légèrement, timidement avec une sensualité innocente et prudente, sans lâcher des yeux le jouet. Il ôta se main et se retourna, se détournant d'elle et planta son regard dans les braise du feu.

La rose hésita puis se blottit contre lui et Alice entendit bientôt sa respiration se régulariser et il ferma a son tour les yeux cherchant a se rappeler dans ses rêves du visage qu'il avait entraperçut. Si beau…si pâle… si …évanescent …

* * *

A mon dieu ! J'y crois pas ! J'ai réussit a finir ce chapitre….Impossible a décrire à quel point il était éreintant..Les scènes d'action c'est pas pour moi… Enfin merci beaucoup vraiment à Crynienna pour son encouragement et ses musiques d'ambiances…

Pour une fois je vais pas m'étaler.. C'est parce que j'ai beaucoup écrit aujourd'hui…entre la fin de cette fics, mes jeux de rôle et le début d'une autre fic…Hihi ça c'est une surprise…je vous en parle pas encore mais Nienna est au courant #-# Dans tout les cas…vu le rythme auquel sa viens je crois que c'est pas avant quelques mois.

Oh tant que j'y pense, vous l'avez peut être vu, le chapitre est coupé disons. Je voulais faire un chapitre une case mais ici c'était vraiment trop long…ça m'aurait pris encore deux mois !

Alors dans la suite vous saurez comment il vas s'en sortir de là.. je pensais le faire traversé plein de salles avec plein de cartes dans chacune mais vu le temps qu'il met juste pour en buter une….et puis il est déjà bien amoché je crois….

Aloors vous avez deviné qui c'est ? J'ai mit plein d'indices (j'ai même peur que ça soit trop facile !)

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**CryNienna :** Pas de nouvelles de la voix ici…Peut être au prochain chapitre si j'arrive à la caser…mais je crois qu'elle est surtout là en intérieur. Encore merçi pour tes musiques tu peux pas savoir comment tu m'as sauver….Et continue pour ton lamento aller !

**Nelja :** désolée…j'ai encore mis 3 ans…Pas frapper…enfin j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira ! Grand merçi pour tes reviews


	5. Le chateau de cartes: partie 2

Quand le jouet se réveilla, il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Pendant combien d'heures avait-il dormit ? Faisait-il jour ou bien faisait-il nuit ? Il se frotta les yeux et s'assit. Où était la rose ? Un vague regard derrière lui le rassura à ce sujet. C'est alors qu'il la sentit, discrète encore, subtile comme les volutes d'un poison troublant. A mesure que l'odeur envahissait ses poumons les souvenirs s'apposèrent à ses yeux. La carte, le combat, la mort et le sang qui coule.

Il serra mécaniquement son bras contre lui, appuyant fermement là ou il avait été blessé la veille. Presque guérit. Ce n'était pas normal, mais rien ne l'était ici.

Il se releva. La faim cette fois. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas avaler quelque chose ? Mais l'odeur de la pourriture lui coupait toute envie de manger.

Son regard courra les lieux jusqu'au cadavre qui diffusait en un flux continue sa délicate fragrance de mort dans toute la pièce .Il n'y avait même pas de mouche pour s'affairer dessus. Ou peut-être était-il encore trop frais pour les insectes ?

Il s'avança jusqu'au corps et s'agenouilla, évitant de croiser les yeux restés grand ouverts du visage pétrifié et blafard, pour venir prendre de la petite main blanche entre les siennes. Froide, glacée même et puis, tellement raide. Condamnée à pourrir sans sépulture décente. Pourtant, il cru apercevoir un faible mouvement sur le visage figé et lâcha immédiatement la main avec une moue de dégoût et de répulsion.

Il avait du rêver. Elle était morte ! Son regard balaya à nouveau la pièce à la recherche d'un jeu de lumière qui aurait pu le tromper et le forcer à se méprendre. Rien. Non, c'était sûrement les chair qui commençaient à s'affaisser sous le processus de décomposition…Oui voila…Bientôt elle serait molle comme une flasque. Ces propres pensées le dégoûtaient. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici. Les lieux étaient trop malsains.

Avec un haut le cœur, il se rebaissa pour détacher la faux de l'autre main rigide de la carte. Qui savait ce qui les attendait à la prochaine pièce. Les lieux étaient fous. Ils cherchaient à le rendre fou lui aussi…mais il ne tomberait pas dans leur jeu….non….

Faux en mains, il s'humidifia les lèvres, il fallait réveiller la fleur. Et il s'y attela immédiatement. Elle fut rapidement sur pied et Alice put constater avec une joie sereine mais non dissimulée que plus le temps passait plus la rose semblait plus vivante et surtout tellement plus réactive….

Cependant, elle avait toujours quelques difficultés à marcher et une fois encore, le jouet du la soutenir.

Son regard se posa alors sur elle et il détailla pensivement les traits de son visage. Quelle céleste métamorphose s'était opérée en elle depuis la dernière fois où, arrivant dans la clairière, il l'avait réellement regarder ? Ses yeux glacés brillaient enfin de l'éclat de la conscience et ces lèvres maintenant colorées d'une pourpre troublante s'étaient entrouvertes tel un bouton de roses à l'aurore, pour mieux permettre à l'air de pénétrer ses poumons alors qu'elle peinait, inconsciente d'être l'objet d'une telle étude, à se tenir sur ses jambes et à avancer.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du jouet. Ciel, qu'elle semblait fragile avec sa peau d'un blanc si pur presque luminescent laissant doucement entrapercevoir les sillions bleutés de ses veines sur ses mains délicates. Comme l'avant-veille, il sentit naître en lui une sorte de compassion pour elle. Rien à voir avec le désir farouche éprouvé pour la Rouge.

Il remarqua alors que, dans ses pensées, il s'était arrêté sans s'en rendre compte et que la rose avait tourné vers lui ses deux prunelles de glace et de flocons de neige attendant qu'il se remette en route avec une patience et une candeur innocente.

Il aurait aimer rougir, lui faire comprendre indirectement quelles avaient étés ses pensées mais à peine y avait-il songer que déjà cela lui semblait totalement impossible. Avait-il seulement jamais rougit ?

Ils avancèrent encore jusqu'à se pointer devant la porte. Ouvrir, ne pas ouvrir. Il fallait bien pourtant. La seule sortie était par là. Alice resserra la faux dans sa main libre et tacha de maîtriser la panique qui lui empêchait toute concentration. Inspiration…Expiration. Il ouvrit la porte.

La première chose qu'il remarqua dans la pièce était l'effroyable odeur de pourriture puis la lucarne sale au plafond qui déversait une lumière malsaine et crue au centre de la pièce rendant plus obscure encore par contraste tout ce qui n'était pas dans son rayon blafard. Et au centre de la pièce, divine attraction, morne trophée, trônait une étrange créature sur un fauteuil empoussiéré aux joyaux de peinture. Chaise d'un monarque fou se croyant roi quand il n'est que bouffon.

Elle était belle, oui, la fragile chose reposant sur ce risible trône, tellement plus macabre et froide que la rose a coté de lui et cela de telle sorte que le jouet se demandait si sa beauté ne provenait pas uniquement de la terreur qu'elle inspirait.

Sanglantes reine de pique aux bras croisés sur sa poitrine dont un sein découvert, blanc presque luminescent s'exposait sans pudeur sous la lumière glauque, sortant de sa robe déchirée rouge et noire. Oh ! Et tant de piques ! Noir sur sa joue, rouge sur son sein, comme une tâche de sangs juste au dessus de son mamelon rose.

Sa robe qui aurait pu être jolie sans ces couleurs grotesques était élimée et couverte en maints endroits de tâches de sang. Sang qui semblait couler sans fin de ses yeux recouverts d'un ruban de satin noir qui rappelait les caches vu des condamnés et de ses lèvres vermeilles.

Le regard du jouet restait fixé sur les longues traînées épaisses et luisantes. N'était-elle pas horrible ? Sans le faible mouvement de sa poitrine il l'aurait cru morte.

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas et ne manifestait aucune réaction à la venue du jouet et de sa fleur. L'odeur était maintenant insoutenable et il lui sembla que les effluves du cadavre de la pièce précédente n'étaient qu'une fragrance peu agréable face au parfum de décomposition qui émanait de ses lieux. Son regard se détacha enfin de la morbide créature pour observer la salle et à mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité la conscience du jouet s'éveilla à la source de cette pourriture : le décor lui-même.

Tout autours de lui, sur de multiples étagères d'un bois sombres recouvrant tout les murs et exposants leur collection détestable. Des bocaux, par centaine d'un vers légèrement teinté bleu offrait à la vue de tous des visages isolés en ces pots, se décomposant lentement, souvent envahi par un flot grouillant d'insectes rampant venu se repaître par quelques capuchons mal fermés de ses chairs en putréfaction.

A quelques mètres d'Alice à peine, se trouvait le visage de ce qui devait être l'ancienne reine de cœur si l'on se basait au dessin de cœur rouge sur sa joue. Ses yeux s'étaient flétris en une sorte de gelée noirâtre et sa bouche n'était plus qu'un trait tremblant au milieu de la chair molle. Heureusement aucun vers ne s'était introduit dans ce pot sans quoi le jouet aurait sans doute rendus immédiatement toute la nourriture qu'il n'avait pas ingurgitée.

C'était simplement écoeurant et tout ce qu'il avait vu auparavant ne lui semblait plus rien face à cela. Et plus rien ne pouvait le détacher de la contemplation dégoûtée de ces horreurs. Plus que jamais il n'en pouvait plus il ne voulait plus jouer, cela prenait des proportions inquiétantes bien trop inquiétantes. Il voulait partir…d'où qu'il venait il voulait y retourner.

Et il se contentait de regarder bêtement les visages pourris qui flottaient dans leurs bocaux, il lui semblait voir les chairs s'étirer et reconnaître des sourires moqueurs en elles. Qu'on cesse cela ! C'était trop pour lui ! Il se plaqua les mains contre le visage et rien pas même les cris étouffés et angoissé de la rose ne parvenait à le détacher de cette vision.

Elle le secouait par le bras, le suppliait de par ses gémissements mais il l'ignorait, il n'avait pas vu la reine bouger lentement la tête sur le coté, il n'avait pas vu un réel sourire cette fois étirer ses lèvres. La rose pleurnichait maintenant réellement à son bras et d'un geste impatient il la repoussa la laissant percuté l'une des étagères dont les contenus se déversèrent au sol. Elle hurla quand elle sentit les liquides couler sur elle visiblement folle de terreur.

Il n'avait pas sentit que la reine c'était maintenant animé, aussi discrète qu'une ombre cachant derrière son dos une fine dague longue et acérée, se mouvant en silence derrière lui pour plaquer avec douceur ensuite une main glacée sur sa joue, le forcer à se retourner pour coller ses lèvres sanglantes sur celle du jouet dans un long baiser de mort. Et il était bien trop choqué pour seulement la repousser.

Le cœur d'Alice battait à toute épreuve. Il était incapable de penser, incapable de bouger, incapable de se soustraire à sa fin imminente comme une médiocre mouche prise dans la toile d'Arachné. Le sang barbouillait ses lèvres et dégoulinait sur son menton sans qu'il ne s'en soit seulement rendu compte. Et doucement, dans son dos, comme une sentence que l'on aurait pas vue venir la reine leva doucement sa dague dont la lame tranchante étincelait dans l'obscurité comme la lame d'une guillotine au couchant mais le jouet ne le voyait même pas ou s'il l'avait vu, il était incapable de quoi que ce soit.

Et tout était allé beaucoup trop vite. La dague s'était abaissée, un cri avait fusé, le jouet avait fermé les yeux, un bruit de lame perçant la chair, il s'était sentit violement poussé vers l'étagère, avait reprit l'équilibre et ses réflexes avaient fonctionnés, il avait pivoté sur le coté, tenant toujours sa faux dans ses mains, les yeux toujours fermés et il entendit à nouveau le bruit l'une lame tranchant la chair. Après cela, il se laissa tomber et ouvrit les yeux.

Dans sa chute, il s'était trouvé bien plus éloigné de la reine qu'il ne l'aurait cru et pourtant, malgré les trois mètres qui la séparaient de lui il arrivait à percevoir parfaitement dans l'ombre des lieux l'expression de son visage. Son voile avait glissé dévoilant les tâches sombres de ses paupières fermées et ensanglantées et tout son visage était constellé de petite gouttes de sang comme quelques sombres tâches de rousseur. Mais elle n'avait rien de candide alors qu'elle ouvrait les lèvres cherchant à aspirer un air qui lui manquait. A genoux, appuyée aux débris de l'étagère elle agonisait, ignorant le jouet et la rose recroquevillée au sol, ignorant la tête à ses pieds et portant la main au débris de verre qui barrait sa gorge.

Enfin, elle ouvrit ses lourdes paupières rougies vers Alice et le regarda à travers les grottes sombres et flasque que semblaient être ses yeux puis chuta, ses cheveux sales et emmêlés flottant derrière elle en un voile opaque qui la recouvra tantôt. Un si triste linceul.

Et la pièce sembla alors affreusement vide, tellement moins angoissante mais tellement plus oppressante. Seuls les sanglots de la rose troublaient le silence qui s'était installé.

Alice se releva, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang de ses lèvres et s'accroupis prés des fleurs soulevant les quelques mèches pâles qui avaient recouvertes son visage. Elle pleurait, délicieuse dans cette manifestation d'une émotion bien humaine. Et son petit corps qui se convulsait à chacun de ses sanglots avait quelques choses d'attendrissant. Quand elle sentit la main du jouet sur elle s'éloigna un peu de lui, rampant comme pour lui échapper. Etait-elle blessée ? Ses habits et son visage étaient recouverts de sang et elle gisait aux milieux de morceau de verres. Et elle continuait de sangloter, laissant parfois échapper de ses lèvres serrées un gémissement de douleur.

Qu'avait-elle ? Alice se contentait de la regarder de sachant que faire. Et les gémissement se faisait de plus en plus récurent, et de plus en plus longs. Elle refusait toujours que le jouet la touche et se traînait sur le sol laissant derrière elle une traînée ocre. De petites gouttes rouges perlaient parfois entre ses doigts qu'elle gardait rivés à sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'il les aperçu le jouet sentit un énorme malaise l'envahir. Il porta une main à ses lèvres tout en secouant négativement la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! Il craignait de ne trop comprendre l'agissement de la fleur, il craignait de trop deviner ce qu'elle cachait et cela l'horrifiait. Jusqu'à présent elles étaient toujours restées derrière lui hors de la folie qui l'entourait hors du danger et de ceux qui lui voulait du mal. Et maintenant elle était….C'était simplement trop affreux.

A genoux au milieu des débris il commençait à entrevoir tout l'enjeu de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas qu'avec sa vie que l'on jouait. Il avait envie de vomir, les mains pressées contre ses lèvres à regarder la fleur qui luttait contre la douleur. Chacun de ses souffles rauques, de ses gémissements et de ses sanglots était une lame qu'on lui plantait dans le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas….pas maintenant et pas dans cette pièce affreuse au milieu de toutes ces horreurs.

L'odeur de la pourriture et les visages mornes qui semblaient tournés vers lui l'indifférait désormais et tout le dégoût qu'il avait pu ressentir tantôt était désormais dirigé contre lui-même. Oui, il voyait maintenant…Alors qu'il l'écoutait hurler il comprenait enfin l'irraison de toute son attitude. Il était entré dans un jeu de fou de son plein grés et il l'avait forcé quelqu'un à le suivre l'arrachant à ses fleurs et la conduisant jusqu'à cette horrible salle ou…

Les mots lui semblaient hors de propos. De quoi avait-il peur de dire, de penser ? Qu'elle allait mourir ? C'était pourtant bien ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ! Cela ne se pouvait. Il renifla incapable de verser les larmes qui lui brûlaient le cœur et se traîna à son tour prés d'elle alors qu'elle était désormais incapable de se mouvoir encore. C'était bien trop horrible.

Toute la douleur que les yeux ternes exprimaient le lacerait et l'anéantissait. Il ne voulait pas la voir mourir, pas elle aussi.

Doucement il prit la main souillée et moite de sang découvrant alors la plaie qu'elle cachait. Profonde et rouge saignant démesurément. La rose suffoquait, souffrant tellement plus qu'elle ne le méritait. Et Alice souffrait avec elle, se meurtrissait le cœur et expiait ainsi sa culpabilité.

Son regard se posa sur la main de la rose lui tendant la dague qui l'avait percée. C'était trop horrible. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et accepta la lame sale, poisseuse et collante entre ses mains acceptant de ce fait tellement plus. Elle avait peur.

Quand il eut finit avec elle, le jouet se releva. Il avait fermé les yeux de la rose ne voulant pas qu'elle regarde éternellement cette salle. Bien que sa douleur ai été immense il n'avait versé aucune larme, soupiré aucun cri ; rien ne l'avait aidé à le libérer de sa souffrance comme il avait aidé la fleur à se délivrer de la sienne et quand il avait plongé doucement la dague dans le cœur de celle qu'il aurait pu aimer c'était son propre cœur qu'il avait sentit se briser et éclater en mille morceau au moment ou la tendre âme avait quitté le corps meurtrit.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le trône et rabattit ses jambes vers lui les entourant ensuite de ses bras pour venir nicher son visage sur ses genoux. Il y resta longtemps, sans bouger, le cœur gros. C'était vraiment trop…il n'en pouvait plus et il avait beau se forcer, aucune larme ne venait le soulager. Etait-il à ce point inhumain ?

Il finit par se relever. La douleur c'était estompé et il ne restait d'elle désormais qu'une grande amertume. Il poussa le trône jusque sous la lucarne qu'il brisa en y jetant un des bocaux restant. Mise à part la reine c'était beaucoup trop simple….on cherchait à le rendre fou. Il ôta soigneusement les débris de verre qui pourraient le blesser et se hissa à l'extérieur


	6. De l'autre coté du mirroir

Alice rouvrit les yeux. Elle avait disparut mais cela ne l'étonnait même pas. Il faisait sombre mais il semblait que les lieux devenaient doucement de plus en plus lumineux. La pièce passa ainsi du noir au gris sombre et plus tard du gris moyen au clair pour finir enfin d'une éclatante pureté. Tout était d'un blanc si lumineux que le jouet du plisser légèrement les yeux avant de pouvoir distinguer ce qui semblait avoir juste apparu à l'instant.

Quand sa vue fut habituée à la luminosité ambiante le jouet pu remarquer la présence en face de lui d'une bien étrange créature. Il sursauta immédiatement. C'était peut être l'être le plus étrange qu'il ait vu en ces lieux de démence mais peut être disait-il ça parce que celle qui semblait être une jeune fille devant lui n'avait de loin pas la féminité des autre qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Délicieusement masculin, elle était vêtue d'une robe de bonne déchirée dont le tablier de dentelle partait en lambeau. Etrangement, ses jambes étaient cachées par un pantalon tout aussi troué que le reste de sa tenue et l'ensemble des vêtements était en bonne partie recouvert d'une substance rouge bordeaux qui avait à moitié séchée…Du sang ?

Mais le plus troublant dans cette créature venue de nulle part semblait-il était le fait que malgré tout ces efforts le jouet ne parvenait pas à poser les yeux sur son visage. Et quand il posait son regard à coté du visage, cherchant à tromper ainsi par sa vision latérale le sort qui semblait s'être abattue sur lui il ne voyait qu'une masse floue et informe aux couleurs incernables. Pourtant il était certain qu'elle avait un visage aux traits dessiné et tout à fait normal…alors…pourquoi ?

Comme elle ne semblait pas bouger il s'avança un peu :

« Excusez-moi…je… »

Mais il s'arrêta se rendant compte avec stupeur que l'autre devant lui avait entamer exactement les mêmes gestes à l'inversé et avait prononcer les mêmes mots en écho d'une voix qui semblait être la sienne…Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait et leva un peu le regard remarquant un cadre autours de la personne qu'il aurait jurer ne pas avoir vu il y a quelque secondes encore. Un miroir ?

Il fit alors un tour sur lui-même et remarqua que la salle en était remplie. Partout ces même silhouettes aux habits entachés et surtout partout ces mêmes visages flous. Mais tous les miroirs n'étaient pas pareils. Certains déformaient singulièrement sa silhouette, l'amincissant ou la grossissant dans des proportions souvent monstrueuses. Mais sur aucun, aucun il ne pouvait arriver à capter le reflet de son visage…Pourquoi ?

Cependant il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'impression étrange qu'un des reflets avait bougé alors que lui-même était resté immobile…Non c'était un rêve sûrement…ou quelqu'un qui errait parmi les miroirs. Cette pensée l'effraya un moment par sa très forte probabilité. Après tout n'avait-on pas tenté d'attenter à sa vie plusieurs fois ? Et sa chère rose n'en avait-elle pas payer le prix ? Il fronça les sourcils et alors qu'il étudiait l'immense salle du regard il eut à nouveau la même sensation et se retourna vivement. Le jeu se répéta plusieurs fois le forçant à se retourner dans tout les sens si vite et si souvent qu'il finit par en perdre l'équilibre et tomba au pied même du premier miroir.

Un rire s'éleva alors, un rire semblable au sien en tout point, bientôt rejoint par des centaines d'autres. Et alors que le jouait se relevait il découvrit ses reflets, tout les reflets de l'immense salle qui riait de lui depuis leurs cadres.

« Bouffon !»Lança l'un deux et bientôt l'insulte fut reprise par tout les autres entrecoupé de quelques « Crétin ! », « Pauvre fou !» et « Imbécile ! ».

C'était réellement effrayant…Perdu, ne sachant ni que faire ni que dire Alice restait à les contempler les regardant tous, clones aux visages indécelables, qui riaient de lui.

Mais bientôt ils s'arrêtèrent de rire et le premier d'entre eux qu'il avait vu, sûrement celui qui était le plus ressemblant de son model initial, commença alors à s'avancer sous le regard inquiet d'Alice. Et alors qu'il s'avançait le reflet sortit de sa glace dont la surface semblait être devenue aussi perméable qu'un filet d'eau et vint se poster devant le jouet, se baissant pour l'attraper par les habits et le secouer un peu.

« On a peur ? Mais dis-toi que ce n'est que le commencement… » Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son original tout en le relevant lentement. Il semblait doté d'une force incroyable puisqu'il n'eut aucun mal à relever totalement le jouet puis le jeter dans la glace la plus proche. Il sembla alors à Alice avoir traversé une cascade d'eau glacée. Et il chuta sur le sol. Mais Alice n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà d'autres mains le soulevaient.

« Tu n'as pas peur ? Oh cela ne va pas tarder… »

Et on le jeta encore. A nouveau la sensation de froid la chute et puis d'autres mains, d'autres paroles blessantes. Et tout était à la fois trop rapide trop sombre et trop vif pour qu'il puisse voir quoique ce soit. On le jeta encore, et encore et encore pendant ce qui sembla au jouet être une éternité. « Tu as peur ? Supplie ! » Lui hurlaient-t-on avant de le jeter encore. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Peur ? Non, il n'avait pas peur, juste mal à la tête.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ça vas venir… »

Et on le jeta encore, plus forte cette fois à travers un autre miroir et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent alors qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol. Quelque chose de mouillé sur son visage. Il porta la main à son nez. C'était poisseux, du sang ? Aucunes mains ne le prenaient plus. Tant mieux. Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Mais ou était-il encore tomber ? Où était la voix qui l'avait sauvé ? Mais cela ne le touchait plus…n'est ce pas ?

Malgré lui un sanglot lui échappa. Non ! Il ne pleurerait pas ! Il se sentait pourtant si misérable, si fragile et si insignifiant dans sa robe déchirée et couverte de sang. Et l'obscurité autours de lui ne le réconfortait nullement. Il faisait froid et un courant d'air se faisait sentir bien qu'aucune issue ou sortie ne se laissait voir. Qu'importe. Ce jeu était passé au dessus de lui depuis longtemps. Et s'il devait mourir, sacrifié comme un pion sur un échiquier géant, qu'il meurt.

Quelle consolation s'il pouvait mourir là maintenant, misérable comme un rat dans un coin d'égout, jeté dans un coin d'obscurité. Quel ne serait pas son réconfort s'il pouvait s'endormir là, fermer les yeux et ne jamais plus les rouvrir, s'endormir à jamais et partir loin de ces lieux pourrit de vices jusqu'à la moelle.

« Menteur…. »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le jouet sursauta. Un visage s'approcha de son oreille et il pu sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. La peur s'empara alors de lui, hérissant chacun des poils de son corps, rampant sur sa peau comme un insecte indésirable. Il était pétrifié sentant cette présence assurément hostile derrière lui, incapable d'entamer le moindre son ou geste.

« Menteur …» répéta une voix qui lui sembla familière.

« Tu ne veux pas mourir parce que tu sais très bien que si tu meurs tu ira en enfer ...»

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre d'une voix peu assurée, le jouet fut coupé dans son élan en sentant les lèvres de son agresseur parcourir sa nuque. A nouveau la peur le prit, intense et vive. Il était terrorisé.

Les lèvres parcourait toute la peau de son cou et s'arrêtèrent juste sous le lobe de l'oreille. La main qui était posée sur son épaule glissa jusqu'à sa taille qu'elle enserra. Accompagnée en plus de dents, les lèvres s'emparèrent et attaquèrent alors le lobe de l'oreille du jouet. Les frissons de peur qu'il ressentait furent alors accompagné d'autres frissons qu'il se refusait de qualifier. Il y avait dans cette présence derrière lui quelque chose d'horrible qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir et le sentiment d'un affreux danger. Une autre main vint s'ajouter à la première, se glissant autour de ses côtes pour l'enserrer là, sous les aisselles.

Tout d'un coup, l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. La personne derrière lui…C'était un homme ! Alice ouvrit grand les yeux à cette révélation et se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Ses mains vinrent palper le torse de cet étranger pour s'assurer de sa découverte et sa peur ne fit que grandir. Les lèvres s'étaient emparées de son visage maintenant léchant les traces de sang qui le tachait. Les mains se firent plus insistantes, plus entreprenantes glissant sur ses cuisses et hantant le jupon déchiré de sa robe. Et Alice porta ses mains à ses lèvres pour diminuer la sensation d'écœurement qui le prenait. C'était un homme !

Il y avait dans les caresses de cet homme quelque chose de réellement malsain qui plongeait Alice dans un état à la fois de dégoût et de peur mais aussi dans un état presque hypnotique. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ! Prisonnier des mains de cet inconnu il fallait à Alice toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas soupirer d'une aise qu'il ne voulait s'avouer. Il ne disait rien. Comment aurait-il pu ? Et l'autre ne disait rien non plus. Au fond cela valait peut-être mieux. Il entendait le bruit de ses volants de dentelles que l'on déchirait, le souffle de son agresseur, le froissement de tissus qu'on enlevait, le bruit de son cœur qui cognait à tout rompre contre la cage thoracique et son propre souffle, rapide, haletant, suppliant presque, témoignage de la peur qui l'élançait maintenant réellement. Il en avait mal au ventre maintenant et était toujours incapable du moindre geste. Et pourtant n'aurait-il pas voulu fuir ? Il allait se faire violer et il n'arrivait même pas à esquisser le moindre geste pour repousser son agresseur !

« Menteur… Je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empêche de bouger. Si tu veux fuir, fais le…Mais tu ne le fera pas…»

Non ! C'était faux ! Totalement faux…et pourtant il ne bougeait pas…et il ne bougea pas plus quand l'inconnu se coucha sur lui et quand les soupires se derniers vinrent lui caresser le cou, il enlaça le cou de l'autre, s'agrippant à lui comme s'il craignait de s'envoler soudainement à chacun des râles qui lui échappait des lèvres.

Ah ! Il le haïssait, il haïssait cet autre de tout son être, il le haïssait quand il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa violement, il le haïssait quand il explora son visage du bout des doigts et il le haït davantage quand, à bout de souffle, il sanglota. Il avait reconnu son propre visage dans celui de son agresseur et comprit enfin tout le dégoût qui l'avait envahi.

Ce n'était pas parce que c'était un homme qu'il s'était sentit tant écoeuré par les caresses de l'autre mais parce qu'il avait reconnu en lui l'un de ses reflets. Sa main se pressa à nouveau à ses lèvres. Et alors même que leur enlacement atteignait son apogée, le jouet s'évanouit.

* * *

Olala j'en ai prit du temps ! Bien désolée vraiment l'inspiration me manquait, les cours…puis des problèmes d'ordo Enfin, voila enfin mon chapitre ! Exactement 1900 mots de récit. Au moins, c'est pas court…Merci beaucoup à toutes les reviews. Les quelques soirs où j'ai écrit c'était à presque à chaque fois après avoir eut une review !

Quand à l'histoire et bien :) Encore un ou peut-être deux chapitre et c'est la fin du rêve ! Je ne veux pas faire de spoiler mais je suis bien heureuse de retrouver mon petit Jezy adoré ! Après tout c'était sensé être une histoire pour le mettre en avant ! (Il doit être bien énervé le pauvre de n'être apparut qu'au début)

J'espère que je vous pondérais ce prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement !

Grosses bises à toutes !


	7. Interférences

**Titre:** Théâtre

**Genre:** Drama, Horror, Shonen ai

**Disclamer:** Kaory Yuki

**Rating:** PG-13

_**Réponses aux reviews à la fin**_

**Résumé du chapitre précèdent : **De l'autre coté du miroir ; le jouet débarque dans une pièce peuplée de miroir dont il n'arrive pas à voir le visage des reflets. Mais bientôt les differents reflets s'animent et il se retrouve projeter de miroir en miroir jusqu'au dernier. La bas il profite de l'obscurité pour se réfugier dans un coin avant qu'un effrayant inconnu qui se révèle être l'un de ses reflets ne le rejoigne pour une étreinte pour le moins devantier

**Note de l'auteur : **I will survive ! nhhéhéhéhéhé on arrive à la fin du rêve ! mouhaha mais pas la fin des souffrance du jouet…chut voila enfin le perso tant attendu(par moi)

Tic tac, tic tac fait l'horloge perdue

Ceci ne serait qu'un malentendu ?

Alice, dis moi aurais-tu retrouvé

La clé des sens que j'avais égaré ?

Entre deux songes aux tourmentes étourdies

Le jouet ouvre grand les yeux dans son lit

Et découvre avec une étrange stupeur

Qu'il n'a que trop raison d'avoir peur

Il semblerait que le miroir se soit brisé

Quand enfin Alice a en vain découvert la vérité

Essoufflée, à peine eut-elle le temps de dire ouf

Qu'en d'autres eaux troubles elle due se résoudre à faire plouf

Rassures toi, Alice, car voila déjà venue la fin

Et s'en t'en être rendu compte, tu es totalement mien.

Comme un grand râle s'échappa des lèvres du jouet. Portant les mains à sa gorge il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que le décor n'avait absolument pas changé. Il était toujours dans cette affreuse salle sombre au miroir avec son double au dessus de lui et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Alice2 avait cessé tout mouvements et semblait figé. Et puis il y avait ce bruit, cette sorte de bourdonnement intermittent qui lui déchirait les oreilles.

De temps à autre le bruit cessait et il pouvait entendre des sons Et ces sons avaient pour particularité d'être à la fois présents et absent. Il était certain de les entendre tout prés de lui et pourtant ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde. Serrant un peu plus ses doigts sur sa gorge qui lui semblait avoir soudainement prit feu il ferma les yeux pour les entendre plus clairement tout en étouffant les gémissements qu'il avait envie de pousser. Quelqu'un parlait. C'était certain, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer ce qu'il disait.

Et la douleur dans sa gorge se propagea lentement au reste de son corps. Sa tête d'abord qui résonnait sous els coups d'un marteau invisible, son ventre serré par un étau fantomatique et ses membres dont tout les nerfs le tirait, comme à vif. Il serra les dents tout en soupirant. C'était infernal. Et il s'étouffait. Etait-ce la fin du jeu ? Avait-il perdu ? Devait-il mourir alors ? Non ce serait injuste ! Supporter tout ça, toute cette folie pour finalement venir étouffer comme un poisson hors de l'eau ? Il en était hors de question. Mais il parvenait de moins en moins à respirer.

Le bourdonnement se faisait de plus en plus fort et lui apparaissait maintenant comme le bruit de bulle d'eau aux nombres important dans un liquide. Un peu comme quand il soufflait dans une baignoire. Il fronça les sourcils. Se rappelait-il seulement avoir jamais pris un bain ? La souffrance était de plus en plus invivable et les bruits de plus en plus audible.

_« Il est hors de question que je te laisse mourir. Même à ma merci, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de bouleverser mes plans Cain, mais je ne te laisserai pas gagner. »_

Cain ? Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, il avait déjà entendu des lèvres le prononcer. Un instant, il entrevis en esprit ces lèvres qui dans leur mouvement en esquissait le son comme un crayon esquisserait un visage, visage qu'il voyait lentement se former dans sa tête comme s'il eut été en face de lui. Il vit se dessiner le nez en même temps que le menton, ce nez fin, un peu busqué, les joues, et ce regard, ce regard qui semblait voir en lui d'un bleu clair, si pur qu'il en fut transpercé. Et à peine se visage avait finit de se former qu'une foule d'autres images s'imprimèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Elles passaient si vite qu'il ne parvenait à les voir et furent bientôt suivies d'un déluge de souvenirs venant se tamponner douloureusement dans son cerveau.

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_« Non, Cain, je ne te laisserai pas mourir ! Reviens ! »_

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du jouet.

_« Reviens… »_

Ce visage, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce visage. Et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent en silence pour former le nom de son propriétaire. Il se rappela sa voix. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu les refermer, ses yeux s'ouvrir et l'air lui revint. Un nouveau visage aux traits fins lui apparu au travers d'un filtre verdâtre et se superposa à l'autre dans ses songes pour ne plus en former qu'un ; et plus que jamais il sentit la douleur dans tout ses muscles. La douleur se fit plus forte dans son bras droit et sa vue se brouilla doucement.

« Rendors toi Cain, il est bientôt l'heure … »

Tout devint de plus en plus lumineux jusqu'à ce qu'enfin tout fut d'un blanc éclatant. Il n'y avait rien, rien autours de lui, juste cette lumière qui l'aveuglait. Et il chutait. Il n'aurait su dire comment il le savait n'ayant aucun repère autours de lui. Et aucun vent n'agitait ses cheveux ou ses habits. Mais il chutait et cela le terrorisait. Il tombait encore et encore, sans fin, pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité à une vitesse qui lui sembla infinis dans ce qui tait pour lui le néant.

Mai quand enfin, comme un ange déchu dont on aurait brûlé les ailes il s'écrasa lourdement sur un sol invisible et impalpable il comprit que c'était en lui-même, au plus profond de lui-même qu'il disparaissait là ou personne ne pouvait venir le chercher. Il avait fuit le pays des merveilles pour se cacher dans le seul endroit sur qui lui restait. Ici, ici il voulait bien mourir.

Mais pourtant une ombre se posa sur lui et quand il leva les yeux il l'aperçut enfin. Lui qui avait tant couru après lui, il le trouvait là ou il l'attendait le moins. Doucement, l'ange se baissa vers lui et lui tendit la main.

« C'est finit, Alice, c'est finit maintenant… »

Il n'existait pas de voix plus douce que la sienne. Et fermant à moitié les yeux, le jouet se laissa bercer par les tonalités graves qui la composaient. C'était une voix comme le bruit d'un torrent qu'on entend alors qu'on est perdu dans les bois et qui à autant de valeur à vos yeux qu'il signifie la délivrance.

Il se laissa soulever et porter, bercer maintenant par le mouvement de balancier des ailes alors qu'ils s'élevaient par là même ou il était tombé. Dans un néant qui n'avait pourtant ni sens ni ordre. La fin avait dit l'ange. Allait-il mourir maintenant ? Ici il voulait bien, là avec cet ange qui le serrait tout contre lui et pansait silencieusement ses plaies. Tout était lent, lent et doux.

« Non, tu ne vas pas mourir, pas encore. Il faut que tu comprennes d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes pourquoi »

Fuuuuuhh enfin finit ce chapitre ! Il était dur ! J'ai remarqué aussi que j'avais oublié la poésie la dernière fois….Gnnnn il faut que je la fasse alors :'( bouhouu. Je rajouterais ça quand je pourrais. J'ai déjà eut tellement de mal à faire celle de ce chapitre là. C'est un peu court par contre j'ai l'impression. Mais si je mettais plus le prochain chapitre serait ridiculement petit (il risque déjà de ne pas être bien grand)

Vous vous souvenez peut-être qu'au premier chapitre j'avais mis que le jouet aurait 13 cases à parcourir. Mais en fait j'espérais faire ½ cases par chapitre…c'est pas trop le cas alors j'ai du abréger. On à qu'a dire qu'il a tiré au dés à la fin de chaque case…ce qui lui fait sauter quelques une…Au prochain chapitre (dans vingt ou trente ans au train ou j'avance !)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Nelja : ben la voila :D (j'adore comment je dis ça après tellement de temps)

kyoko-kun : huhu ouiiii c'est un homme cette fois ! et non, c'est pas jez qui le viole mais un des reflets enfin…d'une certaine manière c'est jez mais…chuuuuut (les prochains yaoi seront encore plus amusant hihihi)

Saria Romane : j'ai pas fais vite, désolée, mais j'ai fais quand même


End file.
